


The Bound

by toyhouses



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/toyhouses
Summary: Sentinel AU with a twist: In the world, some people are born with strange powers.  Often, people with powers go about their life not realizing the true extent of their abilities, merely using their powers for a parlor trick or as a convenience.Recent research, however, has shown that these abilities can be grown to be much more powerful.  From a new branch in government, these people are sponsored to grow stronger.  To do this, they must become Bound.The Bound are partners that can cultivate their full potential by being ‘bound’ together. Being Bound means more than working closely together.  It means becoming nearly one entity from two bodies.  To heal, they require intimate skin contact.  To stop from overloading, they must become emotionally in tune with each other.  It is hard to find a perfect match, which is why there are so few Bound parters.Minseok is Bound with Junmyeon, who is in a coma from a past incident.  He wants to retire, but the Director of the Specialized Branch has other plans for Minseok.A new generation of young people with powers has entered the training facility in Seoul.  The new trainees are paired up quite easily.  All except for one...





	1. Without

Seoul’s cityscape is at its best this time of year. The spring breeze is soft and the sun shines warm, not yet humid. People on the streets are dressed in clothes fit for the spring in flashes of sky blue, canary yellow, and cherry blossom pink. One person stands out from the crowd on this day, dressed in a black suit and walking with a heavy gait and a low-hanging head. The only thing that seems ‘spring-like’ about him is the flower that peeks out from the bag he carries. 

The sun’s rays are prickly on Minseok’s back. His only suit fit for wearing out is the black one that he reserves for fancy dinners and funerals. Today is neither, but somehow, he thinks it’s fitting. After all, it’s Junmyeon’s birthday.

 

###

 

The familiar hallway is quiet. Long aisles of off-white tile and fluorescent lights welcome Minseok’s newly shined dress shoes. He doesn’t even have to look at the room numbers but he does so by habit.

Room 522.

The door slides soundlessly open. The hospital room is a one bed room and spacious. Before he walks to the bed side, Minseok leans against the door behind him and takes a breath. This may have been his routine path for almost three years, but Minseok still gets nervous walking through the government building. 

It was better now, but even now, he is still followed by whispers. All around him, there are rumors of how bad Junmyeon’s condition is, how poor his prognosis is, and what a horrible Partner Minseok is... and Minseok supposes it’s all true. After all, even though they’re Bound, Minseok can’t even wake Junmyeon up.

Minseok walks further into the still room. Only faint blips of the monitors break the unsettling silence - a silence that doesn’t match the Junmyeon Minseok remembers. The sunlight streams in from the fifth story window and for a second, it’s almost as if Junmyeon is lying in a cloud of dust and sun rays. 

“Right where I left you” Minseok mutters half-jokingly, walking up to the bedside.

He smooths Junmyeon’s unwrinkled blanket unnecessarily and stares at his best friend’s face. Junmyeon looks peaceful albeit unnaturally pale. His breathing is rhythmic and Minseok finds himself analyzing with bated breath. 

After a few beats of checking on Junmyeon, Minseok sighs, moving to the seat reserved for guests. The stiff plastic chair isn’t made for long hours of sitting, but Minseok has spent more than enough nights on that very chair. It feels safe and familiar. So, when Minseok gently grabs Junmyeon’s hand, he doesn’t feel like he has to stop the moisture building up in his eyes.

“Happy Birthday, you jerk” Minseok whispers, squeezing Junmyeon’s fingers. 

In the bag he’s brought with him, there is a plant pot. Freesias. One of Junmyeon’s favorite scents. Setting the plant next to the window sill, Minseok takes up a small hand towel. Bringing a bowl of warm water from the attached bathroom, Minseok starts sponge bathing Junmyeon.

“I hope you’re appreciating this” Minseok mutters as he scrunches up his sleeves. “I bet you’re laughing at me secretly, right?”

Easily, Minseok imagines Junmyeon giggling at Minseok’s plight. He can just see Junmyeon making some stupid joke about Minseok being his slave.

“I’m actually older than you, you know” Minseok grumbles. “And yet here I am...”

After almost three years, Minseok falls into a one sided conversation easily with the unresponsive Junmyeon. It’s been three years since Junmyeon’s coma, but they’ve been partners for more than ten years. Even an exchange of eye contact would let Minseok know how Junmyeon was feeling. 

“We’re almost 30 now, can you believe it?”

Minseok chuckles lightly. He knows what Junmyeon would say to that. He would say that they’re still young, but Minseok would insist that his glory days are over. Knowing Junmyeon, he’d spend hours pouring over memories of their past but also in great excitement about their future. All Minseok wishes for his future is that his best friend would wake up.

 

###

 

Minseok spends the next few hours quietly washing his friend. He’s putting away the linen and basin when someone walks through the door, breaking the silence. It’s Junmyeon’s wife, Yoonju. Minseok stands up and in his haste, the chair clatters on the tiled floor.

“Yoonju-ssi...”

“Oh Minseok-ssi, you’re here earlier than usual” she says smiling.

Yoonju is as beautiful as ever but since Junmyeon’s accident, Minseok can’t help but feel that she’s been fading at the edges. Constantly tired and no longer smiling as brightly, Yoonju practically lives at the hospital, taking care of Junmyeon. 

“Of course, it’s his birthday so I thought...” Minseok laughs instead of finishing his sentence.

He supposes that he should leave now. There’s not much left to do or say. And he doesn’t want to make Yoonju uncomfortable. After all, they usually coordinate with each other so that one is there while the other isn’t. He stands to collect his jacket, but Yoonju moves closer.

“Thank you so much for caring for him, Minseok-ssi. You’re always looking out for him...”

Yoonju tears up and Minseok, never knowing what to do in these situations, awkwardly pats her on the shoulder.

“Don’t cry Yooju-ssi...you know Junmyeon, he’ll... he’ll...”

Minseok doesn’t finish his sentence.

 

###

 

Stepping out of the hospital wing, Minseok feels the heaviness in his chest. It’s the same feeling he’s been embracing for the three years since Junmyeon fell into a coma. As he walks out of the hospital and through the Branch’s building, another ribbon of anxiety wraps around him. Most of the people don’t recognize him as he doesn’t come to the building to train anymore. But some who recognize Minseok duck their heads in a whisper.

“Isn’t that the Bound who can’t heal his partner?”  
“Isn’t that the Bound involved with the explosion back in Kang Won?”  
“You know what happened right? The Director’s son... he’s his Partner.”

Minseok bows his head lower and looks at his feet as he quickens his pace. He just has to make it past the Branch lobby and through security. Then it’s back on the subway, back to his quiet apartment, and back to silence.

He’s especially anxious today because he’s been ignoring emails, texts, and calls from his superior for the past several weeks. Something about grasping the time to start with a new partner. Something about enrolling in the Match Program for a second time. But Minseok’s not young anymore. He doesn’t have the physical or emotional capacity to be a Partner for anyone other than Junmyeon. It’s crazy, Minseok thinks.

However, it’s on this day that Minseok is cornered. Five uniformed men ambush him in the outside lobby, rushing forward as Minseok tries to walk past security.

“Kim Minseok? Please come with us.”

And if Minseok’s being honest, he might be able to overpower these five men. Even though he hasn’t been training, Minseok has experience. But the brutal reality is that he doesn’t have the will power. And with a sigh, Minseok gets dragged to one of the waiting elevators.

 

###

 

Director Kim’s office is expansive. On one of the top floors, the office is filled with bright sunlight and a hard to place aroma. The expensive leather of the sofa makes Minseok feel uncomfortable as it squeaks under his thighs.

“It’s time Minseok. You know it’s time.”

Director Kim’s voice is scolding even though he has his back turned toward Minseok. His hands are folded behind his back and Minseok can tell the Director is disappointed. Minseok sighs.

“I’m retiring Sir. I’ve submitted my paperwork and I...”

“You know that paperwork was never processed. You know you can’t retire until your Partner does.”

“Sir! Junmyeon is...!”

Director Kim raises a hand and tilts his chin down. He takes a long hard blink and when he opens his eyes again, Minseok is indignant. Today of all days... on Junmyeon’s birthday...!

“I know Minseok. I know. You know I know better than anyone else.”

Director Kim’s voice is softer now, but Minseok’s still breathing hard.

“But Minseok-ah” Director Kim continues, “if there’s one thing I know about my son... it’s that he wouldn’t have wanted you to quit for him. He would have wanted you to keep doing what you love.”

Minseok laughs a bitter laugh. ‘Doing what he loved’? It was laughable because what he had loved was working together with his best friend... with Junmyeon.

Minseok opens his mouth to say as much but Director Kim beats him to the punch.

“Besides, I don’t think this is Junmyeon’s way of quitting, do you?”

 

###

 

Minseok is instructed to “think it over” and with that, he’s finally released from the Director’s office. While he’s walking out of the building, Minseok thinks about Director Kim’s words. Was he giving up on Junmyeon too easily? Deep in thought, Minseok wanders into the training facility without knowing where his feet take him. The first thing that snaps Minseok back out of his thoughts is the sight of two young men training.

Their training uniforms reveal their names to be Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun. Minseok remembers these two; they’re not much younger than Junmyeon and him. They’re bickering over who has “control” as they train. 

“See?” Baekhyun teases Chanyeol, “You’re playing right into my hand. I am the puppet master!” 

They are sparring with sticks and it doesn’t help that Baekhyun is excelling. Minseok watches absent-mindedly as Chanyeol gets more and more agitated.

Soon, Minseok’s attention wanders to another set of young men crowded around a glass wall. There’s a young man inside the glass exam room, hooked up to various sensors and lines and cords. The young man looks exhausted and somehow, the edges of his body are blurred. It almost looks as if he isn’t real... a mere hologram.

And right when Minseok turns his head, the young man disappears. Red lights flicker inside the exam room and Minseok snaps his head back in a double take. Seconds later, alarms are blaring and the young men who had been crowded outside the glass wall, spring into action. Chanyeol and Baekhyun too drop their wooden sticks and run to one side of the training hall.

The trainers are shouting and each young trainee sounds off, accounting for their attendance. The head trainer grits his teeth and swears under his breath.

“Numbers 4, 21, 61, and 94! Go find Number 88 and bring him back to the hall!”

“Yes sir!”

The four young men run past Minseok. As they brush past, Minseok hears one of them muttering under his breath. 

“Where did you go this time, Kim Jongin?”


	2. Cold, Then Hot

When Jongin finally opens his eyes, there's darkness. There's a roaring in his ears like water crashing indefinitely on top of him. When he closes his eyes again - squeezing them shut in an attempt to stay brave - the sound of water subsides into a gentle ebbing. He feels nauseous, almost as if he's spun too fast and too much after drinking too many icy drinks. As he adjusts to his new surroundings, his hearing slowly returns to normal. There's the beeping sound of lab equipment somewhere in front of him. There's a low whooshing sound to his left and periodically, the sound of vapor being released into the atmosphere.

'Ah...' he realizes, 'I'm in the CryoLab.'

 

Jongin opens his eyes again and instead of waves, he feels something like a frost at the tips of his eyelashes and the tips of his fingers. He stares at his hands for a few minutes, making sure the edges of his body aren't blurring. He wants to stay solid; he doesn't want to teleport again, not without _control_. He remembers that he was in the training hall just a few minutes ago. A sigh escapes Jongin's lips. The other trainees are probably looking for him. 

His body is stiff as he tries to get up - one of the side effects that he's told will go away when he finds his Partner. He fists his hands, then unfists them repeatedly before he tries taking a step forward. It's still dark in the lab because the motion sensors haven't detected his presence yet. He knows the lights will come on if he moves and he's eager to do so. But his joints are slow, so Jongin bears the darkness for a bit longer. He grits his teeth and tells himself that the darkness - the same darkness he's plunged into when he teleports against his will - isn't going to swallow him whole.

It will all be over soon.

 

###

 

The studio apartment isn't government issued and it shows. Minseok doesn't know what kind of housing other government officials receive, but the Bound have it pretty good once they're officially graduated from being a trainee. Still, sometimes, Minseok wishes he was back in the training center as a trainee with Junmyeon. They had a simpler time back then and, when Minseok thinks about it, it has only been six years since they'd graduated.

Minseok sighs for the umpteenth time as he undresses from his black suit. Junmyeon's birthday had been quite eventful considering Minseok had been called to Director Kim's office. The memory makes Minseok frown as he hangs up his tie toward the back of his closet. He bangs the closet door shut with frustration when it won't close at the first attempt. And the frown doesn't leave his face until he's in his little kitchen, boiling water for a bowl of instant seaweed soup. The frown slowly dissipates as he focuses on following the instructions on the soup packet. Then he shoves a bowl of instant rice into the microwave. He takes out a little tupperware full of seasoned boiled spinach and puts it on the coffee table unceremoniously.

When the instant items are done, he sets them on the table as well. Taking a spoon and chopsticks, he settles himself in front of the coffee table - his only table - and turns on the television. He sucks on the ends of his chopsticks, flipping through channels. There's a drama on, some romantic plot that Minseok's not into. There's also the news, but he's depressed enough as it is. There's the shopping channel that takes Minseok's attention with a sale on long padded coats, but he flips it again and lands on a music show. There's a girl group performing and Minseok chuckles. It's a girl group that Junmyeon had been a fan of.

Shrugging, Minseok sets the remote down. He takes up his spoon and takes a sip of the seaweed soup.

"Happy birthday Junmyeon" Minseok whispers with his eyes closed.

 

###

 

"I'm not taking it again."

Jungwon sneaks a look at Kyungsoo, who remains stoic.

Jungwon sighs, opening his mouth to speak.

"Listen Jongin-ah. It's not just a matter of inconvenience anymore. You're teleporting further and further away. It's less predictable. And without a partner, who knows how your powers will change..."

"I said I wasn't going to do it!" Jongin shouts, a tortured expression on his face.

Jongin cradles his head in his hands. He's still shaking from the cold; his body shivering against his will and his teeth chattering in his skull, even when he tries to hold still. He hates this. He hates not being in control. But there's nothing he can do and he hates feeling this helpless. His mind races with feelings, thoughts, future outcomes - things he doesn't want to think about. But just like his power, his thoughts are uncontrollable. Jongin squeezes his eyes tight. At times like these, he wishes he could just vanish and never appear again.

Kyungsoo's hand covers Jongin's knee. Jongin's head flies up, eyes finding Kyungsoo's large, concerned ones. Kyungsoo's hand is warm and that warmth helps Jongin focus on reality. Jongin breathes a little more freely and Kyungsoo waits patiently before speaking.

"I don't know how hard it is" Kyungsoo says. "I found my Partner rather quickly."

Jongin's face crumples. Jungwon, seeing Jongin's reaction, sharply nudges Kyungsoo with his elbow. This goes ignored as Kyungsoo continues.

"What I'm trying to say is that I can't pretend to understand everything that you're going through when you go through these compatibility exams. But Jongin-ah, let's try again, hm? Just this month alone, you've disappeared over twenty times. Yesterday you went as far as the CryoLab and that's in Building E. You're power is on a downward trend, but it's unpredictability is through the roof. I'm afraid one of these days not every part of you is going to make it to the other side... Do you know what I mean Jongin?"

Being scattered part by part while teleporting doesn't sound too bad to Jongin. But when Jongin looks up, he sees the worry and pain in Kyungsoo's and Jungwon's eyes at the prospect. So Jongin nods his head.

Kyungsoo's lips form a small smile.

"Good" Kyungsoo says, patting Jongin's knee. 

"I've got exciting news too" Jungwon adds. "There are three new people who searching for a Partner."

Jongin raises a brow.

"New trainees? I didn't hear about three..."

Jungwon fidgets nervously and the grimace on Jongin's face returns. Kyungsoo coughs into his fist and Jungwon clears his throat before speaking.

"You see... that is... well, Mr. Kim Minseok and Mr. Won Jiho been cleared for new Partners, so..."

Jongin barks a humorless laugh.

"You mean I could end up as a second to an old Bound that has already been into battle?! No way!" Jongin cries. Turning to Kyungsoo, he continues, "Hyung, you don't really expect me to..."

But the words fall short of Jongin's tongue as Kyungsoo puts on a stern face.

"If it's meant to be" Kyungsoo says simply, "then it's meant to be."

 

###

Minseok finds himself being grateful to whoever invented previews for emails. Even when Director Kim disguises his email addresses, Minseok can identify them and send them straight to Archive. He does the same with any official Specialized Branch looking emails and envelopes in his mailbox. He even takes a break from visiting Junmyeon for a while, letting Yoonju know that he's sorry he won't be able to let Yoonju take her half day breaks for a while. Yoonju, of course, is understanding and tells Minseok not to worry. But worrying is what Minseok does when he's not trying to run away from it all.

He takes walks on the other side of town, holding onto spring and wishing that spring wouldn't fade into fall. He gets his instant meals from a different convenience store that's ten minutes out of his way, just in case. He even looks for another apartment in a different city, but a nightmare about Junmyeon waking up and being unable to find Minseok puts an end to the search after a few days.

As the days go by, Minseok thinks, 'Hey, maybe this is easy.' But his nightmares tell a different story as all the anxiety and stress he feels plague his sleeping hours. He wakes up in a sweat, feeling like he's just been tortured by his worst fears. And though he spends his days doing almost nothing but eating and cleaning, Minseok doesn't feel the peace he's looking for.

It's after a month of not being able to see Junmyeon, not being able to feel his skin, and not being able to be in presence of his Partner, that Minseok finally collapses. He blacks out, trying to take off his shoes, and doesn't wake up until 4 in the morning. 

'Maybe this is what it feels like to die' Minseok muses.

But suddenly, realizing that he's not the only one Bound, brings a cold chill to Minseok's chest. Could Junmyeon be suffering too?

The next day, he rushes to Junmyeon's hospital room. Room 522.

Yoonju's eyes are wide with surprise at Minseok's unannounced visit, but Minseok doesn't fail to catch sight of the tears in her eyes.

"Yoonju-ssi?" Minseok asks in confusion.

And Minseok looks around for Junmyeon, but he's not in the bed. There's no way he could be walking around, but Minseok looks in the attached bathroom and rushes out into the hallway to see if Junmyeon is there, waiting to surprise him.

Junmyeon is no where to be found.

"What happened, Yoonju-ssi? Where is Junmyeon?!"

Yoonju starts sobbing into her hands, saying something about declining vitals and being moved into the critical care unit until stabilization. And before Yoonju has finished speaking, Minseok is out the door, running toward the treating rooms for critical cases. 

'I've been so stupid!' Minseok thinks. For if Minseok had been so bad as to collapse, how would have Junmyeon fared? He berates himself for being so so selfish as he reaches Junmyeon's room. Minseok's heart stops beating as he sees his Partner hooked up to Energy Lines and life support. He can see beyond the glass wall that Junmyeon's breathing is shallow. A nurse from within, opens the door. Minseok rushes in.

"Sir, you can't...!" shouts the nurse, restraining Minseok's arm.

"I'm his Partner!" Minseok cries, a sob in the back of his throat. "I'm his Partner."

The second the sentence leaves his lips, it feels as if he hasn't said that aloud in a long time. Minseok breathes hard as he approaches a vulnerable looking Junmyeon. He doesn't know where to touch him. There are so many lines and there are needles and sensors hooked up to Junmyeon's body. But, as if on instinct, Minseok's hand makes his way to Junmyeon's cheek. The second their skin makes contact Minseok closes his eyes. The familiar surge of energy is so overwhelming, silent tears fall down Minseok's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" Minseok whispers. "So sorry..."

Now, both of Minseok's hands take hold of Junmyeon's cheeks and Minseok bends down closer. Ever since Junmyeon had married Yoonju, Minseok had refrained from this kind of intimate contact. But, now, at this moment, Minseok feels the need to be closer to Junmyeon than ever before. 

"I'm sorry" Minseok whispers again.

And his lips are millimeters away from Junmyeon when there's crash in one corner of the room. Minseok jerks up, disconnecting some cords in the process. His head whips toward the sound as alarms go off at the disconnected sensors. And there, in the corner of Junmyeon's isolation room is a boy. No, perhaps it's a man? But the boy has overgrown black hair falling over his eyes as well as a thin, unfed appearance. He's wearing a hospital gown too, but the edges of his skin seem enveloped in static, almost blurry. He's crouched in the corner, barely moving, and Minseok gets closer to inspect the intruder. But the boy raises his head, exposing his eyes and they make contact.

Minseok stares into a pair of light brown eyes, fierce and challenge despite the boy's sickly appearance. Minseok's eyes widen in surprise and there flows an odd kind of energy in the minutes that pass. It seems as if time creeps by slowly while they are connected by eye contact. But all at once, time rushes forward. The door bursts open and nurses as well as Yoonju enter the room.

"Are you ok? What happened?!"

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

The boy's mouth forms a hard line, unanswering. But then again, Minseok is at a loss for words as well. And before Minseok knows it, the boy is swept out of the room. Yoonju, after making sure Minseok is ok, steps out of the room too.

"I'm leaving Junmyeon in your hands Minseok-ssi."

Minseok nods and watches as Yoonju's back gets smaller and smaller in the hallway. But the only thing that stays in Minseok's mind is how the boy's eyes had pierced through Minseok's very soul... all the while he was being dragged out of Junmyeon's room. The boy seems... familiar, somehow. And just as Minseok sits down next to Junmyeon, holding his hand, Minseok remembers.

'The disappearing boy from the training center...'


	3. The Disappearing Boy

For four days, Minseok stays day and night at Junmyeon's bedside. He hasn't slept since coming to see Junmyeon but then again, he hadn't really been sleeping when he was at home either. Each hour, Minseok makes an effort to maintain their skin to skin contact, only parting for necessities like using the restroom or washing up. Even when he's eating, Minseok maintains contact. It almost feels like the olden days, except for the fact that Junmyeon is unresponsive and unmoving. Even without rest, Minseok is much happier than when he was avoiding the Bound hospital at all costs. Sure it had been freeing superficially, but avoiding his responsibilities had been gnawing at him from the insides. 

However, facing the situation isn't all sunshine and rainbows either. Every time Yoonju visits, Minseok can't help but feel horribly guilty.

When Junmyeon had been well, Minseok's and Yoonju's relationship was delicate but in balance. It was obvious that Junmyeon and Yoonju loved each other. And, despite the fact that Minseok and Junmyeon were Bound, needing to have skin to skin contact to grow and protect each others' abilities, both Junmyeon and Yoonju were happy. But now, since Junmyeon's relapse, Minseok knows that Yoonju gets reminded again and again how important and crucial a Partner is to someone Bound. Minseok just hopes Yoonju doesn't grow bitter, like he can imagine himself doing. It was tough, Minseok was sure, and he could only guess at what Yoonju was going through.

###

On the fifth day, a familiar face walks into Junmyeon's hospital room. 

"Hello Minseok. Long time no see" greets Yixing.

Minseok looks up in surprise. He remembers Yixing from their trainee days. He also remembers that Yixing had taken the position of a physician at the Bound hospital, but Minseok was confused. Yixing was responsible for the newly Bound and those without Partners. The thought makes Minseok frown.

"Not too happy to see me?" Yixing chuckles.

Minseok quickly changes his expression. It's not Yixing he's grimacing at, after all.

"Sorry Yixing. Yes, it's been too long. How have you been?" Minseok asks him, reaching out to shake his hand.

Yixing smiles as he takes Minseok's hand and pulls, bringing in him for a hug instead.

"Doing better than you I think" Yixing quietly jokes.

Minseok manages a smile as Yixing pulls out Junmyeon's chart. As Yixing explains that Junmyeon is doing much better, that Junmyeon can go back to his old hospital room, a new face walks in, standing behind Yixing as if there's something urgent. Minseok is relieved, even though it may be temporary, so he motions Yixing to take his urgent looking message. Yixing gives an apologetic smile as he turns to face the new man. Just then, Yoonju also walks in.

"What's going on, Minseok-ssi?" Yoonju asks worriedly, looking at the white coated men.

"It's good news Yoonju-ssi" Minseok explains quickly. "They're saying Junmyeon can go back to his old room. He's doing much better. He's stable now."

Yoonju's eyes are red rimmed, but she doesn't cry. She gives a brave nod and hurries to Junmyeon's side. Wanting to give her some privacy with Junmyeon, Minseok steps towards Yixing and his guest.

 

"...and since you know him personally, we were hoping that you could do some convincing!" the newcomer was saying.

Yixing's eyes flicker to Minseok momentarily.

"Jungwon-ah, you know that's not something I can do at this moment... read the situation, will you?"

The guest - a man named Jungwon - also looks at Minseok, sending Minseok into confusion. Was Minseok intruding on their conversation?

"He's on the list, but there's no record of any new exams nor any upcoming appointments for any new exams and..."

Yixing cuts the man off with a wave of his hand.

"Enough" Yixing says, gently but firmly. "This isn't the time or place to discuss this."

The man named Jungwon sighs, but speaks no further. Turing to Minseok, Yixing sends another apologetic smile his way.

"Sorry Minseok, I'd really like to catch up, but I've got to get going. I promise I'll visit again soon and see how you and Junmyeon are doing."

Minseok nods, following them out of the room. He watches as the two white coated men lightly bicker as they get further and further away from Minseok. He wonders briefly what's going on, but his attention turns to the noise in the room behind him. He can hear Yoonju sobbing through the door. And though Junmyeon has recovered from a dip in his health, Minseok knows they've still got a long road until full recovery. 

In the hallway, Minseok looks down at his hand. As his fingers close into a fist, he promises himself that he won't make Junmyeon sick because of selfishness. He shudders as he remembers how he'd felt being Bound and partnerless. At this thought, his mind wanders to the boy who had appeared at Junmyeon's bedside. How his eyes had looked! So fierce and bold, but Minseok was sure that there was fear underlying that defying look. He wonders if the boy is alright and hopes that he sleeps in the arms of his Partner tonight.

 

###

 

On nights like these, Jongin is thankful of his power. The night air is warm, but there's a cool breeze running through the trees. The sky isn't as murky as it usually is tonight, so Jongin can look up at the stars. It's a little known fact that there is a small garden on the roof of the Bound hospital. Because most of the hospital is dedicated to research and clinical trials, not many patients are allowed up here. For once, Jongin approves the restriction.

Though just last week, he'd lost control, this week he's feeling much better. He can't help but put the cause to the man he'd met at the hospital. Maybe that's why he had teleported here tonight. After teleporting against his will, he'd ended up in some comatose patient's room. It had scared Jongin out of his wits. He had never enjoyed being at the hospital and to make matters worse, it was farther than he had ever teleported unwillingly. At the time, he hadn't even been grateful that it wasn't a dark room. The sounds of the hospital room and its equipment had frightened him. But as soon as he had looked up at the small, pale man at the bedside, the roaring in his head had calmed. Jongin had held the man's gaze and he no longer felt stiff or in pain. In fact, it was the opposite; his limbs had felt like warm jelly. Looking into this man's eyes had helped Jongin _breathe_.

But as he was being led away, he couldn't open his mouth. He couldn't say a word. He didn't know why, but back at the training center, he had felt _normal_. He hadn't felt sick or nauseous like he normally did after an episode. It was almost as if he was _cured_. Now, about a week later, he hadn't teleported unwillingly once. In fact, he had been able to practice controlling his teleportation.

Jongin leans back on the grassy patch of ground with his hands behind his head. He draws the man's face in his head. Who was this man? He hadn't looked that much older. Was he a Bound like Jongin was?

Jongin jumps up in an epiphany.

Perhaps this man could be Jongin's Partner?!

Jongin's heart starts to beat faster. For the first time in a long while, he feels the excitement and anticipation about finding his Partner again. Merely looking into this man's eyes had felt so... _peaceful_. If finding a Partner felt similar, perhaps the pain was worth it. Jongin leans back again, closing his eyes and teleporting back to his dorm room.

Tomorrow, he decides, he'll tell Kyungsoo hyung that he will go through the compatibility exams... one more time.

 

###

The day grows dim as Minseok sets off for home. It's a bit of a commute from the hospital as he no longer lives in the Special Match Training Facility - not since Junmyeon had been hospitalized. But the tiny studio apartment three subway stations down the Green Line is more than enough for Minseok. He keeps things tidy and simple. The place is his sanctuary and above all things, it doesn’t remind him of being Bound.

Stepping off the subway, Minseok walks slower than the other people surrounding him. Everyone in Seoul is busy and their pace is fast. Minseok is careful that he’s not in anyone’s way, but he still manages to get a disapproving look from a young woman who bumps shoulders with him.

“Excuse me” Minseok apologizes and bows his head.

But the young woman is already off, crossing the street in a hurry to catch the bus. Minseok sighs but he understands. After all, he had been the same not too long ago. Busy to get to the next thing. Anxious to finish his work. But now, he stands still in an ever moving world, awestruck that, even if his Partner is lying in the hospital, the world still revolves.

It’s almost five in the afternoon when he reaches the convenience store located next to his apartment building. He stops inside, reaching for a familiar meal of rice rolls and canned coffee. While he’s checking out, his mind wanders to the last thing he'd witnessed at the hospital. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he had run into Yixing and the man named Jungwon again. They were standing in front of Yixing's office.

"...couldn't believe it! He teleported all the way to Mr. Kim Junmyeon's isolation room!" Jungwon had been saying.

Minseok had frozen in his tracks. They were talking about the Disappearing Boy. Minseok could hear Yixing sigh.

"Jongin is getting more and more unstable, right? What does Kyungsoo say?" Yixing had asked.

"Of course Kyungsoo recommends finding a Partner ASAP. I already told Jongin about the list of people who are looking for new Partners..." Jungwon's voice had sounded a bit guilty right then.

Even Minseok frowns with chagrin. Such a young boy having to settle for a Partner that had already been Bound to someone? It was regrettable.

"I suppose that's the only solution right now. Any good matches yet?"

"No... but that's why I was asking you about Mr. Kim Minseok... he hasn't tested yet, so..."

"Don't be so burdensome on Minseok" Yixing had told Jungwon with a sigh. "You should know better than to..."

And Minseok hadn't stayed for the rest of the conversation. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that others were already talking about a new Partner for him when Junmyeon was still alive and breathing. 

 

"It'll be 9,980 won, Sir" the cashier says.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry..." Minseok mumbles, fumbling with his wallet.

He snaps out of his thoughts as he takes his convenience store meal and walks the rest of the way home. Even as Minseok falls asleep, the piercing eyes of the Disappearing Boy lingers in his mind.

'Jongin,' Minseok thinks. 'I guess that's his name...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP to Jongin's father who passed.  
> It kills me to know that nothing I do  
> will help the pain of loss.


	4. The Promise

Seeing Junmyeon back in Room 522 gives Minseok relief.  But in another way, it makes him feel much more helpless.  Minseok had been able to pull Junmyeon out of immediate harm, but he is reminded that he still can't bring Junmyeon out of his coma.

Visiting everyday, Minseok sees more and more of Yoonju, but somehow their relationship becomes more strained.  They don't talk.  Yoonju doesn't even bother with formalities anymore and Minseok can see her fraying at the edges.

 

"I just want my husband back" Minseok had overheard Yoonju crying on a phone call to a close friend. 

 

When Minseok goes back to trying to sleep regularly, Minseok has nightmares.  But this time, the nightmares are different.  He sees Junmyeon, just out of reach, always racing to where Minseok can't follow.  At the last minute, when Junmyeon is in agony at the distance between his Bound Partner, Junmyeon becomes Jongin, the Disappearing Boy.  The boy's piercing glare turns into one of agony as he writhes in pain.  His whole form is staticky like he's struggling to hang onto the frequency of reality. 

 

"Jongin?" Minseok calls out in his dream.  "Are you OK?  Jongin?"

 

But the boy remains silent, reaching out a hand to Minseok until he blinks out of view. 

 

Minseok wakes up in a sweat, breathing hard with his chest aching and his hands trembling.  He looks at his cell phone to check the time.  It's 4:03AM, but he can't go back to sleep now... not when his blood is pumping in fear and pain like it is now.  Instead, he gets up and stumbles to the kitchen for a glass of water.  He grips his phone in his hand, so that he won't drop it; he's shaking that much.  As he's filling his cup, he unlocks his phone with a swipe.  There's a new message bubble that pops up. 

When he clicks the notification, he sees that the message is from Yixing.

[I have something to discuss with you.  
Please meet me at my office tomorrow.]

Minseok replies right away.

[OK.  See you.]

After all, Minseok has something to ask of Yixing as well. 

 

###

 

Despite it being spring, the day's weather is a bit more gloomy than usual.  The sun is crowded with clouds and there's a chilly wind that brings forth sweaters and cardigans.  Minseok supposes the heaviness of the weather reflects his mood.  He goes to Room 522 especially early.  It's because he's up at 4 in the morning, but also because he needs to speak with Yoonju.

As expected, when Minseok enters Junmyeon's room, Yoonju is there, reading the morning paper to Junmyeon.  After greeting Junmyeon, Minseok sits down next to Yoonju.

"Yoonju-ssi" Minseok starts to say, startling Yoonju.  "There's something I need to talk to you about..."

Yoonju stops reading aloud and sets the paper aside after seeing the expression on Minseok's face.  Her face goes tense and anxious, but Minseok has never been good at alleviating the atmosphere, not like Junmyeon had been.  So, Minseok goes on, hoping that the truth is better than beating around the bush.

"Do you remember the boy who appeared in Junmyeon's isolation room a few weeks ago?"

Yoonju's eyebrows knit together, but she nods.

"Did you know that he's having trouble controlling his abilities?"

"Well... that's what I heard.  I suppose that's why he suddenly teleported into the wrong room.  But Minseok-ssi, why...?"

"Did you also hear that he's Partnerless?" continues Minseok.

Yoonju lets out a little gasp.

Minseok, who had been talking while facing Junmyeon, now turns to Yoonju.  He shifts his body and his chair so that he is face to face with Junmyeon's wife.

"Yoonju-ssi, Director Kim has asked me to take a compatibility exam."

This time Yoonju's face transforms into one of horror as she takes in the meaning of what Minseok has just said.  She jumps up from her seat, starting to breathe hard.

"But Junmyeon is your Partner!  You can't just... Junmyeon isn't... How could Director Kim just suggest that out of the blue?!"  Yoonju's voice is shrill as she gets more and more agitated, but suddenly, she goes still.  Her voice just above a whisper, asks, "And what did you say Minseok-ssi?"

Minseok sighs, head hanging.

"Of course I said no Yoonju-ssi..."  And at these words, Yoonju slumps back into her chair in relief.

Minseok watches as she buries her face in her hands, feeling helpless.

"But Yoonju-ssi, I've been thinking... about Junmyeon and about Jongin... that boy who appeared by Junmyeon's bed.  We're all going through similar struggles, Yoonju-ssi, and I can't just stand by and..."

Yoonju looks up sharply.  Her eyes narrow and accusing.

"Minseok-ssi" Yoonju cuts Minseok off, "you are Junmyeon's Partner.  Junmyeon isn't dead yet!  He's just... He's just sick... And instead of trying to make him better, you are thinking about abandoning him for a new Partner?!  How could you, Minseok-ssi?  How could you do this to us?  To Junmyeon?!" 

And this time when Yoonju jumps up, Minseok follows, standing still when Yoonju hits him with her fists.  Sobbing, she asks the same question over and over.

"How could you? How could you? How could you?"

 

###

 

There are many things that Minseok regrets in his life.  How he was too shy to initiate his first kiss... How he was too cowardly to invest in that startup company... How he hadn't been able to tell his parents that he loved them before they had passed...

But not once had he regretted signing up to be Bound.  Meeting Kim Junmyeon had been one of the greatest achievements in his life... not that he'd tell Junmyeon, of course.  And so great is this feeling that's opposite of regret, that he can't quite express the feeling in words.  He can't bring himself to explain to Yoonju that he's not abandoning Junmyeon.  Not one bit.  But that, in fact, he's doing this <i>for</i> Junmyeon.  But perhaps it's his lack of eloquence or the overwhelming greatness of this feeling, Minseok fails to express as much to Yoonju.  Instead, he leaves a sobbing Yoonju in Room 522 and walks over to Yixing's office.

"Sorry Junmyeon-ah" Minseok mumbles, imagining getting a beating about making Junmyeon's wife cry later on in the future.

When he finally arrives at Yixing's office, he pauses in front of the door.  He wants to throw up because this is so so scary.  This is a new start, something he's never done before.  And yet... when he thinks back to Jongin's face, Minseok can't help but push forward.  Minseok knocks on the door after taking a deep breath.

"Come in" comes Yixing's voice.

 

###

 

The tests are exhausting and painful.  The only reason people go through with it is because there's the excitement of finding one's Partner that overshadows most of it.  But Minseok's already been through this once with Junmyeon and Minseok can only imagine how many times Jongin has done this.

They don't say a word to each other.  But Minseok finds out that the boy's full name is Kim Jongin and Minseok says his introductions carefully.  Before he knows it, they're lying parallel in two exam beds getting tested.

"Hyung, it's really great seeing you again" Kyungsoo, one of the examiners, says.

Minseok watches as Kyungsoo's lips form their characteristic heart shape as he smiles.

"Well" Minseok replies, glancing at Jongin, "let's say it's all thanks to your Partner Yixing."

Kyungsoo's smile deepens.

"Actually Sir, you could say it's all thanks to me" says Jungwon, smirking.  "After all, I'm the one who..."

But Kyungsoo waves a dismissive hand.  "Shut up Jungwon."

Minseok chuckles quietly as Jungwon sulks, only wincing when the needle goes into his arm for the tenth time.  Minseok turns to Jongin, but sees an expressionless face.  He remembers what Kyungsoo had told him in private.

"Hyung, I know you'll understand but... Jongin's trying not to get his hopes up, so don't be too offended if he doesn't seem so... enthusiastic" Kyungsoo had warned Minseok.

Minseok understood, of course, but Jongin wasn't even giving Minseok any eye contact.  Suddenly, Minseok's worrying about whether they'd make it as Partners.  He soon shakes his head; he's getting too ahead of himself.  They haven't even matched yet.

"Just one last test, Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo reassures warmly.  "One more test, Minseok hyung."

Minseok nods while Jongin doesn't even seem to register the words.

Finally, after the sensors beep their last, final beep, Kyungsoo announces that the tests are over.

"Have a rest while the results come through.  I'll be back in ten minutes."

Kyungsoo and Jungwon leave the exam room, whispering about some of the results.  They look hopeful, but they're still being secretive about it.  Minseok sighs, relieved the tests are done.  Once again, he glances over at Jongin, who sits emotionless at his exam bed.

"Good job with the tests" Minseok says, trying to be more friendly now that they don't have cords and needles surrounding them.

But Jongin just nods curtly, staring at the wall instead of looking at Minseok.

"They're difficult to go through more than once and you've braved through them again" Minseok continues.  "You're tough."

Jongin doesn't reply.  

Was the boy ignoring him?  Minseok frowns slightly and turns to say something else, but then, Minseok sees.  There's a fine sheen of sweat over Jongin's forehead and nose.  Upon further inspection, Jongin looks flushed and his arms are stiff at his sides with his hands in tight fists.  Jongin's fists are trembling and it's then Minseok realizes that Jongin is keeping it all in.

Something aches in Minseok's heart and he's about to open his mouth to speak again, when Jungwon bursts into the room.

"Already it's at 91%!" he shouts joyfully.  "The results aren't complete, but so far it's above 90 and that's a good-"

Kyungsoo bursts into the room half a beat later, cutting Jungwon off.  There's an irritated expression on his face and perhaps that's due to Jungwon being preemptive, but soon Kyungsoo smiles brightly.

"Congratulations you two.  You have matched. It's nearly 100%!"

There's a brief stillness and Minseok braves a look at Jongin.  Jongin's eyes have gone wide and his arms have become slack at his sides.  His tight fists seem to loosen and his breathing seems deeper now.

"Congrats Jongin" Kyungsoo says softly, taking Jongin's hands.  "You've got yourself a Partner."

 

###

 

It's awkward.  They haven't trained together, nor have they really had a conversation.  But Jongin's happiness and relief is mirrored in Minseok.  After going over the details of their test results and planning the Bound Ceremony hastily with Kyungsoo and Jungwon, they agree to meet tomorrow.  They need to store up their energies for their Bound Ceremony, when they'll officially be Bound.

Jongin looks like he has something to say to Minseok in the midst of all the planning, but Minseok just smiles.  They'll have time after the Ceremony.  Instead, Minseok is ushered out of the examining room by Jungwon, who insists Minseok goes back home and straight to bed. Minseok acquiesces but takes a detour once Jungwon has gone back into the building.   He just has one important stop to make.

The familiar hospital hallway looks somewhat more daunting.  He's told Yoonju about being matched again, but he hasn't told the one person who matters most.  When Minseok enters Room 522, luckily, Yoonju is out because she wasn't speaking to Minseok currently.

"Looks like it's just you and me" Minseok says to Junmyeon, smiling and patting his leg on top of the hospital blanket.

Minseok takes Junmyeon's hand in his own, sitting down next to the bed.

"Listen...remember how that kid crashed your room a few weeks ago?  Well, I matched with him."

Minseok searches Junmyeon's face for an expression change that he know won't happen.

"Before you say anything, I'm not abandoning you.  You know that, right?  You have to explain to Yoonju-ssi for me okay?"

Minseok lifts his hand and brushes Junmyeon's bangs from his eyes. There's so many things he wants to tell Junmyeon. There's so many things he wants Junmyeon to weigh in on. If only Junmyeon would say that things will be okay...

"His name is Kim Jongin.  You'd like him" Minseok explains.  "Don't worry too much, alright?  Yixing and I... we have it all planned out.  I'm not breaking our Bond.  Even if I'm torn in two, I'll make sure that both you and Jongin have a dependable Partner."

And while Minseok silently cries into the crook of Junmyeon's unmoving arm, Minseok hopes above all hope that he can make good on his promise.

 


	5. New Beginnings

It isn't a big, eleborate ceremony. The only ones in attendance are Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Jungwon with Kyungsoo and Jungwon acting as the Intermediaries - the ones who help them exchange energies. There are many things Minseok wants to ask, like: "where are your family and friends?"  There are many things Minseok wants to say, like: "you look handsome in your white Bonding tunic". But the only words exchanged are the ones set out for them by Bound law. There's a monotony in the droning sound of his own voice as he reads down the script for the ceremony and the raw burning in his blood vessels is the only reality of the Bonding being complete.

After the ceremony is complete, Kyungsoo and Yixing leave with Jungwon, telling the newly Bound to spend some time together. It should be normal, being alone and touching each other as Partners, but it isn't; and Minseok winces as he realizes that they're not exactly 'normal'. All at once, Minseok feels half apologetic and half pitying toward Jongin.  These feelings bind Minseok's hands and feet and he can't bring himself to make the first move. They sit, face to face in their stark white ceremonial tunics, and something should happen now, Minseok thinks, but Minseok can only bring himself to look down at his own hands. His thoughts are complicated as he thinks of Junmyeon lying in Room 522. He thinks of the conversation he had had with Yixing just a few days ago.

 

 

 

"I know there hasn't been a precedent of Bonding to two different people, but-" Minseok had started saying, but Yixing had shook his head.

"There _is_."

"What?"  The thoughts of trying to convince Yixing of his resolve had vanished with the shock.

"When I was in Beijing, I...I saw someone being Bound to two different people. It can be done" Yixing had admitted. "But Minseok-ah, the one Bound to two goes through hell. I've seen it. It's much too tough for one person to take on two people and... even though Junmyeon is... like that... it'll rip you apart. You might... you might even die."

But Minseok had been firm. A strange kind of confidence had overtaken him.

"I know I can do it, Yixing. Junmyeon doesn't take that much energy from me right now and no matter how much energy I pour into to him, he won't wake up. I want to use my abilities to help the kid. Even..." and Minseok had hesitated here, because no matter the circumstance, it was difficult imagining breaking a Bond.

"Even?" Yixing had asked.

"Even if Jongin decides he wants a better Partner later" Minseok had finished. "I'll be okay. I just... I just want to help the kid right now, Yixing. And something tells me that I can."

Yixing had eventually given in, making sure to warm Minseok again and again of the dangers of Bonding with two people at the same time.

"Thanks for looking out for me" Minseok had said before leaving Yixing's office. "And... please don't tell Jongin about this."

 

 

 

What brings Minseok out of his thoughts is the movement of Jongin's hand. Jongin's finger twitches, moving a centimeter towards Minseok. Minseok looks up at Jongin's face, searchingly.  Was it okay to take this boy's hand? The kid's brows are knitted in concentration or frustration, Minseok can't tell which. Jongin's still not really looking at Minseok, but he opens his mouth.

"Can I.... Can I touch you?" Jongin asks carefully.

The question breaks Minseok's heart and at once, Minseok thinks, 'Oh I've made another mistake.' Out loud, Minseok says, "Of course" and gently reaches out with both hands.

Both of Minseok's hand careful enclose Jongin's. Jongin's hand is hot to the touch and Minseok's eyes search Jongin's until Jongin finally looks at Minseok straight on. When Minseok offers a small smile, Jongin's eyebrows slowly unknit. Jongin blinks in slow motion, still staring into Minseok's eyes, almost as if he's trying to say something. And just when Minseok has let down his guard a little, Jongin breaks out into the most heartbreaking smile.

Minseok watches, entranced, as Jongin's hand grips Minseok's too. There's an ache that resounds in Minseok's chest because Jongin's smile is so precious and so _beautiful_. Minseok isn't really sure if he deserves such a smile and there's the pang of knowing that perhaps one day Jongin will choose someone else to take Minseok's place. Pushing down the pain in his chest, Minseok leans forward because, no matter what the future brings, this is _their_ moment. Jongin's eyes widen a little in surprise, but his cheeks redden with anticipation. Jongin, though younger, is already taller than Minseok, so Minseok has to rise a bit on his knees. Smiling, Minseok hovers against Jongin's lips with his own.

"Can I?" Minseok requests in a whisper.

But Jongin's already closing his eyes and leaning in to close the distance.

The kiss is innocent and sweet. Warm lips press against warm lips and when they part, Minseok can hear Jongin sigh shakily. They barely draw away when Jongin's arms pull Minseok forward again and Minseok finds himself pressed against Jongin's chest, chin tucked into Jongin's collarbone.

"Thank you" Jongin whispers unsteadily. "Thank you."

 

###

 

The decision is simple. They find out that Minseok has more stuff, so Jongin moves into Minseok's apartment. While Jongin seems excited about moving out of the training center dorms, Minseok is nervous. It's been a while since he's lived with anyone besides Junmyeon.

With Junmyeon, Minseok rarely fought. But when they did fight, it was usually about their living arrangements. Minseok was tidy and Junmyeon wasn't. As Minseok watches Jongin's boxes pile in front of the door, he gets a little anxious about repeating the squabbles he'd had with Junmyeon. He tells himself that he should be more lenient. It was more important to stay in tune, not to pick at each other's differences, after all. But as Jongin comes in and organizes his belongings, Minseok realizes that perhaps he had nothing to worry about. Sure Jongin doesn't own three vacuums like Minseok does, but he seems perfectly well organized and doesn't procrastinate on doing away with the moving boxes.

As Jongin doesn't have that many possessions to begin with, the organizing doesn't take that long. It's late afternoon by the time everything's finished and they end up sitting on Minseok's worn fabric couch, watching old reruns of a variety game show. The silence between them however, is stifling. After their first kiss on their ceremony day, there hadn't been much skinship at all. Minseok wonders if it's because of his inability to entertain with words. Fidgeting with his phone, he finally thinks of something to say.

"Do you want-" Minseok starts to say, just as Jongin asks, "Can I-"

They start talking at the same time and when they realize it, they stop talking again. Minseok sighs, then laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. He's the hyung. He should know better, right?

"What did you want to ask?" Minseok gestures for Jongin to talk first.

But Jongin shakes his head.

"I was just going ask if you wanted to order something to eat" Minseok finally says. "Let's order some black bean noodles. After all, it's your moving day."

Jongin smiles back, nodding.

"Okay."

Quickly, Minseok taps the app on his phone and orders for the both of them. When he's done, there's more awkward silence, so Minseok speaks up again.

"Sorry, I'm... not really good with words. I want to make you more comfortable, but that really isn't my strong suite" Minseok laughs, scratching his head. "Oh yeah! Wasn't there something you wanted to say before?"

Jongin shakes his head.

"You're... it's fine. I just wanted to ask... Can I... Can I call you hyung?"

For the first time in a long time, Minseok has to stifle a squeal from how cute Jongin is being. Instead, Minseok chuckles under his breath.

"Of course, Jongin-ah. Of course."

 

###

 

Living as a jobless Bound, Minseok's not used to being woken up at an ungodly hour in the morning. Fumbling for his phone, Minseok slams his finger on the call button and answers, briefly catching that the current time is 5:03 AM.

"What" Minseok asks scathingly.

Jungwon's cheerful voice answers, "Minseok-ssi, you know that you and your Partner have training starting today, right? Please report to the training center by 5:30AM or you'll be receiving demerits!"

The phone line goes dead before Minseok can even process what has just been said. After watching his phone screen turn dark, Minseok curses under his breath. They were definitely going to be late.

"Jongin, wake up" Minseok says as he jostles Jongin's arm.

Living with Jongin for a month now, Minseok had found that Jongin slept like a log. In Minseok's tiny apartment, there was no choice but to sleep in one bed. Though it had been awkward and embarrassing at first, they had acclimated pretty quickly.

"Ngh" Jongin replies.

Giving up, Minseok stumbles toward the shower.

"I'm showering first" Minseok calls out, knowing full well that Jongin is still asleep.

 

 

It takes them an hour to reach the training center, which means that they're half an hour late.  The trainer in charge doesn’t really scold them as Minseok is an alum, technically speaking.  But the other trainees side-eye and jab at Jongin, whispering amongst themselves.

"Don't be cocky just because you've got an older Partner" says one trainee.

"You look too relaxed.  Show off" another whispers jokingly.

Minseok watches the pink spread across Jongin's cheeks and lets out a deep breath.  It’s almost like going back to middle school and it makes Minseok both nervous and excited at the same time.

"Warm up with twenty laps!" the trainer calls out.  And Minseok knows it’s going to be a long first day of training as a newly Partnered Bound.

 

 

 

 


	6. But You're My Number One

The best thing about starting training is that Jongin doesn't randomly disappear anymore.  Minseok knows it had happened frequently before he'd met Jongin and even right after the ceremony, Jongin had suddenly zapped away, only to be found in the parking lot of the ceremonial hall.  Now, they focus on synchronization.  It's not just their movements that they work on syncing.  They work on syncing how they think and how they feel.  It's a difficult process, especially when they're trying to build up physical strength at the same time.  However, Minseok is relieved that Jongin looks much happier than when he'd first met Jongin. 

They train alongside other trainees who are Jongin's age. And now, they've spent enough time together that Minseok has memorized their names, not just their numbers.

Today they're working on weight training and Minseok watches nervously as Jongin lifts a twenty pound weight to work on his triceps.

"Shouldn't you start with something lighter?" Minseok carefully asks, trying not to bruise Jongin's pride.

But Jongin laughs, "I'll be fine Hyung."

"Ha!  In my prime, I used to work out with fifty pound weights!" boasts Chanyeol, number 61.

"Yah, are you an old man?  Isn't this your prime right now?" teases Baekhyun, shaking his head.  "Say something that makes sense will you?"

"Stop making me look back in front of 99 Hyung!"

"Whatever, Park Chanyeol!  Don't make me ask Minseok hyung to bench press you into the ground!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" cries Jongdae, cackling.

Sehun, who is Jongdae's Partner, also snickers behind the leg press machine.

"Yah!" Chanyeol shouts, ears red.  "You wanna see?!  You wanna see?!"

And Chanyeol strides over to the weights, reaching for the heaviest looking one.  Minseok wonders if he should stop the young man, but luckily, the trainer steps in first.

"Number 61, stop pretending and work on your planks!"

The others pretend to be busy with their own exercises as Chanyeol mumbles, "Yes Sir" and goes back to his exercise mat.

Minseok chuckles and shakes his head.  He finds himself smiling more these days and the bright side is that he has more stories to tell Junmyeon when he visits.  The only thing is that Jongin always asks about where he's going.  It's an awkward thing and Minseok almost feels like he's cheating on a lover when he hesitates to tell Jongin that he's going to visit Junmyeon on his off hours.  It doesn't help that Jongin has this kicked puppy dog expression on his face when Minseok tells him the truth.

Still, Minseok is thankful that Jongin doesn't protest or press on the matter too much.  The younger man probably thinks it's due to loyalty to his ex-Partner and Minseok can't explain that he still has to charge and stay in physical contact with Junmyeon on the regular.  Other than these occasional times, things are going quite well with Jongin.  Everyone comments on how Jongin has become brighter and healthier than before.  Kyungsoo thanks Minseok for saving Jongin, but Minseok finds himself thinking that it's Jongin that has probably pulled him out of his slump.

"Hyung, can you spot me?" comes Jongin's voice, breaking Minseok out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, of course" Minseok replies with a smile.

 

"Hey hyung, check out my abs!" yells Baekhyun from across the room.

From the mirror, Minseok can see a flash of white skin before Chanyeol is pulling his shirt down for him.

"Yah, don't embarrass yourself" Chanyeol scolds mockingly.  "Your abs aren't done yet.  They need to cook for a bit longer."

"Isn't that just dough, Baekhyun hyung?" asks Sehun with a snort.

Everyone laughs, even Baekhyun, and Minseok realizes that, for the first time in years, he feels a little happy and a lot of hope.

 

 

###

 

 

He doesn't start doing it on purpose, but one day, Jongin finds himself following Minseok out the door.  Jongin knows that Minseok is going to visit his ex-Partner, knows that he shouldn't be following, knows that he should just stop and turn around.  But the steps keep falling and his feet refuse to turn back.  The walk to the Bound Hospital isn't unfamiliar.  After all, Jongin has been to the same hospital many times before.  But the guilt builds when Minseok doesn't even suspect, doesn't even turn around at the close falling footsteps behind him.

Jongin hesitates a little when they reach a narrower hallway.  Minseok runs his fingertips against the wall as he makes his way down to the end of the corridor, where he stops at a room.

'That must be Kim Junmyeon's room', Jongin thinks.

And he waits until Minseok has gone inside before carefully walking down the same hallway to stand in front of the door.

Room 522.

Jongin memorizes the number, tucks the information away for future use and finally, turns back.  He doesn't go to the training center while he's there.  He doesn't stop by any convenience stores or shopping centers.  He makes his way straight to the apartment that he shares with Minseok.  He slips back into bed, under the covers, just the way Minseok has left him.  And then, Jongin closes his eyes.  

He tries to sleep, but sleep doesn't come.  Instead, he lies there, eyes closed, until he hears the familiar click of the front door.  He waits until Minseok walks up to the bed.  A small, but warm hand touches his forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Still asleep Jongin-ah?" Minseok whispers.

And it's only then that Jongin lifts his eyelids.

"Good morning hyung."

 

 

###

 

 

The exercise is kind of childish in Minseok's opinion, but Jongin seems very excited.  Flushed cheeks and a twinkle to Jongin's eye, Minseok can tell that the younger boy wants to win.  Minseok sighs, looking down at the paper bracelets linking their hands together.

All the other Bound trainees have them on too.

"Stop it."

"No, you stop it."

"Stop!"

"You first"

Sehun and Jongdae bicker about how they're going to hold hands.  Sehun wants to interlace their fingers, but Jongdae complains that it gives him goosebumps.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol snicker at them from the other side of the room, but Minseok notices that Chanyeol's larger hand is perfectly interlaced with Baekhyun's.

Minseok looks down at his own hand, clasped with Jongin's, wondering if Jongin would prefer their fingers to be interlaced.  Minseok supposes it might be better defense.  But already, the trainer in charge is saying, "Get ready!" as he resets the timer.  

The exercise is this: they must try and unlink another pair's paper bracelet in the span of five hours.  The last pair standing gets a day off of training and a free meal of whatever they want.  Of course, everyone is riled up.  Everyone except for maybe Minseok.  But as Sehun and Jongdae finally decide on the way they're going to hold hands (fingers interlaced), everyone gets into their ready stances.

"We're so going to win this" Baekhyun says with a smirk.

"With what? Chanyeol's fire abilities?" Jongdae snorts.  "Watch yourself.  If you get too close, I'm gonna..."

And as Jongdae lets out a little zap of electricity, the trainer in charge starts the clock.

"You guys have five hours" the trainer says with a lazy wave of his hand.  "Good luck."

 

Immediately, everyone scatters.  Sehun and Jongdae literally ride the wind and whisk out of the room.  Baekhyun and Chanyeol make a run for it, leaving a trail of blinding light, so no one can see which direction they go.  And one beat later, Jongin's teleporting both Minseok and himself to the roof top of the Bound Hospital.  

The feeling is something that Minseok finds hard to describe.  Getting teleported feelings like the wind is being knocked out of him.  At the same time, it feels like the very center of him is being tugged into an impossibly small opening in space.  He's out of breath when they land with Minseok falling on his knees.  Jongin's hand is still in Minseok's.  

Wary of the environment, Jongin's looking around, circling 360 degrees while Minseok is still catching his breath.  Maybe he's too old for this?  But then again, he's not used to being teleported.  There's a loud thud and the door to the rooftop terrace opens.  There's Sehun and Jongdae running towards them with devilish grins on their faces.  But before Jongdae can zap their paper bracelet off, Jongin's teleporting them again.  Before things go black, Minseok can see the frustrated expression on Jongdae's face and can hear Sehun's voice.

"That's so not fair."

 

They land in the administration building.  There's a coffee shop in the lobby and Jongin teleports them behind a rather large plant pot.  Jongin's laughing as he lands on his two feet while Minseok stumbles into the plant, knees weak and breath short.

"Warn me first" Minseok wheezes.

"Sorry hyung" Jongin says, but he's still laughing.

They all have communicators in their ears and suddenly, it beeps.

"Partners 61 and 04 are eliminated.  Repeat, Partners 61 and 04 have been eliminated."

Jongin's grin widens as he peers out into the lobby, checking if the coast is clear.

"Hyung, all we have to do is break Sehun's and Jongdae hyung's bracelet!" he whispers excitedly.

And the excitement seems to be contagious, because Minseok's grinning like mad as well.  They tighten their grip, fingers now intertwined for strength.

"No use dragging this out" Minseok says, "let's go face them."

 

Minseok's still not used to teleportation, but he grits his teeth as they zap from floor to floor.  They check for Sehun and Jongdae, asking if they haven't seen sparks of electricity or felt sudden gusts of wind.  When they don't see any sign of them in the administration building, they move toward the training center.  They're about to zap in - an ambush, if Jongdae and Sehun are there.  But suddenly, Minseok gets a call.

 

He hastily looks at the caller ID, meaning to decline the call if it's something that can wait.  But when he looks, his heart plummets to the floor.

 

[Son Yoonju]

 

"Sorry, Jongin-ah, wait, let me-"

Jongin peers at Minseok's phone curiously and Minseok doesn't catch how Jongin's face hardens at the caller ID.

  
"Hello?" Minseok answers.

Pulling them to a safe spot, Jongin tries hard not to eavesdrop.  But at this close range, it's near impossible.  He hears the lady tell Minseok about Junmyeon.  How Minseok's ex-Partner is not doing so well and please can Minseok come to the hospital right this second?  Jongin presses his lips together.  Surely Minseok wouldn't, not now... not while they're in training and when they're so close to winning...

But Jongin discovers Minseok saying, "Of course" into the phone and when he ends the call, Minseok looks up at Jongin with an apologetic expression on his face.

  
"Jongin-ah, I'm really sorry, but I've got to-"

"No" Jongin says quietly.

In his opinion, Jongin has stayed quiet and has been patient for a good while.  After all, being Partners for so long, it's not easy just to one day leave each other's presence.  But Minseok was now Jongin's Partner, not Junmyeon's.  It wasn't fair.  Jongin looks anywhere but into Minseok's eyes.

"You can't go, hyung.  We're training and we're so close to winning and-"

"Kim Jongin" Minseok's voice turns hard.  "This isn't a joke.  This is more serious than just winning a silly game."

A lump forms in Jongin's throat and he's about to turn his head to plead with Minseok when he feels it.  The paper on his wrist rips and when Jongin looks, the tattered remains of it are in Minseok's hand.

"Sorry Jongin.  I've got to go."

Minseok turns and runs toward the Bound Hospital.  Jongin can't move.  It feels as if his heart has stopped and has painfully frozen inside of his chest.  He watches as Minseok gets smaller in the distance and he can see the paper bracelet fall from Minseok's fingers.  There's a group of office men who pass by and just like the paper bracelet that they trample, Jongin feels like his heart has been left to break.

Jongin doesn't want to face everyone, doesn't want to face the proud, happy faces of the Partners who've won.  So, instead, he teleports back to their apartment and before he does, he hears it in his ear.

 

"Partners 99 and 88 have been eliminated."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been on my mind for a while but I wasn't able to write it out in a way that satisfied me. Still, I needed to get it out, so I've been just typing this story without editing much. It's more than a little rough, so thank you to everyone who's been reading this :)  
> One day, I'll go back and try to edit it... one day...


	7. A Split Road

The sun shines through the drawn curtains, but Jongin doesn't move a muscle.  His thumbnail chewed to the quick, but it's as if Jongin's mind isn't on the pain.  There's a gray cast to his eyes as he sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the clock.  Minseok  hyung hasn't been back since yesterday afternoon.

The answering machine has been beeping since early this morning.  There are messages from their trainer and messages from Sehun, as well as the other trainees.

[You have failed to report for training.  Please report before I'm forced to issue demerits.]

[Hey, this is Sehun.  Why haven't you come to training?  Are you sleeping in?]

[Jongin-ah, this is Jongdae hyung.  Are you sick again?  The trainer hyung is really mad...]

[Yah, call us, Kim Jongin.  Minseok hyung isn't picking up either.  We're all worried...]

And maybe it's the anger welling up inside of Jongin's chest.  Or maybe it's the feeling of being abandoned and being put second.  Whatever it is, it makes tears fall from Jongin's eyes when he doesn't _want_ to cry.  Crying over this seems so pathetic and so small of him.  He thinks, _what does Kim Junmyeon have that I don't_?  And as his thoughts go more and more toward Kim Junmyeon, Jongin vanishes from the bedroom.

 

 

+++

 

 

The sun has already come up and is on its way down when Minseok steps out of the subway.  He's spent the night by Junmyeon's bedside, holding him and kissing him.  It's only by the late afternoon that Junmyeon stabilizes.  Yixing looks anxious and shoots Minseok worried looks, but things work out.  And by the time Minseok turns to go home, he's exhausted.

And even though Minseok's spent so much energy on helping Junmyeon, Yoonju remains hostile towards him.  Minseok rubs his face as he remembers Yoonju's accusing eyes.  Minseok loves Junmyeon, he really does.  Junmyeon is his best friend; he's Minseok's _Partner_.  But the situation only makes Minseok weary and worn out.  All he wants to do is go home, spend the rest of the day in bed and maybe cuddle a little with Jongin to recharge.  Minseok just hopes Jongin isn't too miffed about losing the game, remembering how excited Jongin had been at the start of the training session.

 

Minseok's nearing his apartment building when his phone buzzes.  His skin crawls because he's hoping it's not Yoonju, calling about Junmyeon's failing health again.  But when he looks and when the caller ID says [Son Yoonju], Minseok almost drops his phone.  Turning on his heel, he's running back to the main street to catch a taxi so he can make his way back to the hospital.  On the way, he calls Yoonju.

'Please, please please please' Minseok thinks.

But when the line connects, it's not Yoonju on the other end.

"Minseok?" comes Yixing's worn out voice.

"Y- Yixing?  Where's Yoonju?  What's going on?"

There's an overworked sigh over the other end and Minseok's knuckles turn pale from gripping the phone too hard.

"You better come quick.  It's not Junmyeon.  He's fine but... it's Jongin.  He's here at the hospital."

 

+++

 

When Minseok reaches the hospital lobby, the first thing he sees is Yoonju, sobbing into her hands.  Kyungsoo is by her side, talking to her in a low voice.

"What happened?" Minseok asks.

But at the sound of Minseok's voice, Yoonju bolts up.  Hitting Minseok with her fists, Yoonju cries even harder.

"How could you?!  How could you?!  That boy, he-  How could you bring him here?!  How could you?!"

Minseok stumbles back in confusion.

"Yoonju-ssi?"

Kyungsoo, trying to stop Yoonju from hitting Minseok, pulls her back into the chair.

"Yoonju-ssi, you know it's not Minseok's fault.  You know..."

"It is.  It's Minseok's fault.  Everything... it's his fault."

Kyungsoo hands Yoonju off to the nursing staff, who take her into another room.  Yoonju is dehydrated and her nerves are frazzled, so the nurses promise to help her calm down.  Meanwhile, Kyungsoo takes Minseok to another floor as he explains.

"Jongin... he came to the hospital."

"...?"

"He knew where Junmyeon was and he went into the room when Yoonju wasn't there."

"..."

"It seems Yoonju came in to find Jongin standing over Junmyeon."

"...!"

"He didn't do anything" Kyungsoo says quickly when Minseok looks alarmed.  "Jongin was just ... staring.  But it didn't look good and Yoonju-ssi got hysterical."

"But where's Jongin now?"

"He's ... not doing too well either" Kyungsoo says with a deep frown.  "It seems meeting Junmyeon and then being attacked by Yoonju made him faint.  He's in the observation unit.  There's nothing wrong with him, but... I think he needs you."

 

 

+++

 

 

 

The best Minseok can do to keep his wits together is to bury his nails into the palm of his hand.  It hurts, but the pain is what makes him stay alert.  He can't help but have flashbacks to when Junmyeon had first went into his coma.  And as Minseok watches Jongin lying in a bed, unconscious, Minseok tries his best to keep his breathing steady.  He has to be strong.  He has to be strong for Jongin _and_ for Junmyeon.

Immediately, Minseok takes Jongin's hand in his own.  When he does, Jongin inhales deeply in his sleep, almost as if he can breathe better now that he's in contact with Minseok.  Minseok presses a kiss to Jongin's cheek and Jongin's eyes flutter open.

"Hyung?" comes Jongin's weak voice.

Minseok can't seem to talk through the lump in his throat, but he squeezes Jongin's hand in reply.  His fingers card through Jongin's hair and he touches their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry" Jongin whispers.  "I didn't mean to."

But Minseok shakes his head, fighting back tears.

"It's not your fault.  I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry."

 

 

When Jongin has stabilized, Kyungsoo asks Minseok to speak in private.  They go out into the hallway as Jongin falls asleep.  The expression on Kyungsoo's face is grim, making Minseok nervous.  Unconsciously, Minseok picks at his nails, arms crossed, as he faces Kyungsoo.

"What is it?  Jongin's stabilized, right?" asks Minseok anxiously.

Kyungsoo nods and hesitates just slightly before sighing and opening his mouth.

"The thing is, hyung...  Jongin's been doing well with you.  He's much better than he was when he was without a Partner."

"That's good, right?  Why are you so down?"

"According to his charts, his condition was getting better and better.  His numbers were climbing and that was great.  But now..."

"Now?" asks Minseok.

"They're dropping again" Kyungsoo admits.  "And to be honest, I think it's because Jongin's not quite ... confident in your guys' Bond yet."

Minseok gulps nervously.  

"What should I do then?  We- we've been doing good in training though.  I don't-"

"It's not just about training, hyung" Kyungsoo says.  "There should be a strong emotional bond between Partners.  I know you guys haven't been Partners long and I know you guys have been holding hands and kissing, but have you guys been more... intimate?"

Minseok blushes uncharacteristically.  It isn't quite polite to ask about the level of contact between Partners, but Minseok understands that it's Kyungsoo being worried for the both of them.

"No, just- well, just that.  Simple touching.  I didn't want to push Jongin into anything.  After all, it's what I'm used to with Junmyeon, so I thought..."

Kyungsoo sighs once more.

"With Junmyeon hyung, you were both matched normally.  Both of you were in top condition when matched and it was the appropriate time for the Bond.  So, even with   But Jongin... he's a special case.  He was in a very bad way when he Partnered with you, hyung.  He's more unstable in this connection, so you have to have to give that much more to the relationship."

"I don't-  I didn't-"

"I know you didn't sign up for this kind of devotion" interrupts Kyungsoo.  "And I know it's not as easy as it sounds.  But Jongin needs you the most.  He needs reassurance.  He needs to know it down to his bones that you're his Partner."

"..."

"Can you do that for him, hyung?"

"..."

"I can't force you to and I wouldn't even if I could.  But, please, think about Jongin.  I know you'll do what's best for your Partner, Minseok hyung."

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

With Jongin's insistence, Minseok goes back to the apartment.  Kyungsoo's last words ring in his ears.

' _I know you'll do what's best for your Partner._ '

But just who did he have to put first?  It wasn't that he didn't want to be more intimate with Jongin.  But thinking of going further in their relationship meant feeling more guilt towards Junmyeon.  Minseok pulls out a can of beer from the fridge and sits down in front of the television.  He turns on a random channel for background noise as he sips his drink.

Going into this plan, Minseok had known it would be difficult and he's not about to back out now.  He was responsible for two lives now, aside from his own.  And no matter what the future brought, he had to take care of Jongin's well-being.  They've only started training and Jongin hasn't even had a chance to exercise his powers fully.  Minseok wonders what Jongin would be like with full control of his powers.

"Probably very cool" Minseok thinks aloud.

There's a small smile playing on his lips because, even with the current situation, Minseok knows that Jongin will be great someday.

The chatter of the television dies down as the program ends.  He hadn't been paying attention, but the credits start rolling and Minseok realizes there's only a sip left of his beer.  Minseok makes up his mind as he finishes his beer.  He's not used to physical intimacy, but he'll try if it means helping Jongin.  Stretching out a blanket over himself, Minseok falls asleep on the couch.  Somehow, it isn't the same to fall asleep on the bed without Jongin sleeping next to him anymore.

 


	8. Filling in the Gaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rated r for mentions of sex.  
> please read at your own discretion.

When Jongin wakes up in the hospital room, he feels oddly empty inside.  It's not necessarily a bad feeling, but it feels almost cathartic.  The sun shining outside sends almost white rays into the room.  Another thing Jongin feels, aside from the hunger pains of not having eaten since the day before yesterday, is the feeling of missing his Partner.  Minseok is supposed to pick him up soon and as Jongin washes up, the excitement of seeing his Partner makes Jongin smile.

It still hurts when he thinks about how abandoned he'd felt when Minseok had run out on the training game.  It still hurts when he thinks of Kim Junmyeon over in another hospital room, monopolizing Minseok's thoughts.  But Jongin takes solace in the fact that he is Minseok's one and only Partner.  It was an identity that couldn't be easily broken, unlike that frail paper bracelet that Minseok had so carelessly torn.  If Jongin's honest with himself, his heart isn't fully mended, but seeing Minseok again yesterday rushing to touch him and to kiss him, Jongin can't help but feel overwhelmed by the affection and need he feels for his Partner.

'Even if he doesn't want me as much as I want him' Jongin thinks.  'It's okay.'

 

After washing up and changing out of the hospital gown, Jongin waits patiently on his hospital bed until Minseok comes to pick him up.  Minseok arrives with Yixing in tow, but that doesn't stop Jongin from jumping up and pulling Minseok into an embrace.  Jongin inhales deeply as his cheeks make contact with the familiar sensation of Minseok's skin.  He closes his eyes and takes in Minseok's scent that vaguely reminds Jongin of baby powder.

"Hi" Jongin finally says, pulling back.

"Hi" Minseok replies with a laugh.

Yixing just smiles, chart in hand.  And as Yixing explains the precautions Jongin has to take, even being out of the hospital, Jongin doesn't let go of Minseok's hand.

 

Exiting the hospital, Jongin takes a glance at the hallway in which Kim Junmyeon is located.  Minseok hadn't even looked in that direction, but Jongin wonders if Minseok wants to visit.  Still, Jongin doesn't bring it up.  He doesn't want to spoil the good mood.

They end up taking a taxi back to the apartment on Minseok's insistence.

"They even gave us a week off of training.  Isn't that surprising?" Minseok laughs.

Jongin laughs along, but he can't help stealing glances as their upper arms touch with their closeness inside the taxi cab.  Was Minseok hyung still mad?  Was Minseok hyung going to visit Room 522 again?  These are the questions still floating around in Jongin's head.

 

When they reach their apartment, Jongin relaxes a bit.  The familiarity of their kitchen, their living room, their bed...it gives Jongin a peace that he hadn't felt back at the hospital.  

Jongin sinks into the couch as Minseok goes to the kitchen.

"I made some soup for you this morning.  For when you came back from the hospital" Minseok tells him.  "I don't think it's that good, but...I hope it'll be better than hospital food."

Jongin listens as Minseok fires up the stove range.  He stays still, only moving his eyes, as Minseok gets a bowl from the cabinet and fills it with the heated soup.  Jongin waits patiently as Minseok brings the soup and a spoon to the coffee table in front of Jongin.  And when Minseok doesn't sit down immediately, Jongin stares until Minseok takes a seat next to Jongin.  It's then that Jongin picks the spoon up and takes a sip of the soup.  It's a dried pollack soup.  It's not Jongin's favorite dish, but as Jongin imagines Minseok pouring over the recipe and boiling the contents with Jongin in mind, Jongin smiles as he eats it.

"Is it too salty?  Because if it is, I can-"

But Jongin shakes his head.

"It's delicious, hyung.  It really is."

Minseok doesn't look convinced, but he becomes silent anyway, watching as Jongin finishes the soup.

When the bowl is clean, Minseok takes the spoon and bowl and takes it to the sink.

"Hyung" Jongin calls out.

And usually, Minseok is a stickler for doing the dishes immediately after eating, but Minseok leaves the dirty dishes at Jongin's call.  Taking a seat next to Jongin, Minseok looks into Jongin's eyes.

"I missed you, hyung."

Jongin watches as Minseok's eyes crinkle in a smile, eyes making half moons and eyelashes bunching in an adorable way.  Minseok has way too pretty lips for a guy's and they pull taut as Minseok smiles.

"I missed you too, Jongin-ah."

There are no other words attached to the kiss that follows, but to Jongin, the kiss says so much more.  Minseok's lips are warm as they move slowly, covering Jongin's lips.  The older is gentle as his lips move and plant small bird kisses on Jongin's face.  And when Jongin can't take it any longer, his hands come up to cup Minseok's cheeks, guiding Minseok's lips back to Jongin's own.

Jongin unconsciously leans into Minseok's warm mouth as Minseok's lips part and reveal a deeper warmth and softness.  Jongin's eyes flutter closed as he explores and senses the insides of Minseok's mouth with his tongue.  It amazes Jongin how still and pliant Minseok stays as he carefully introduces his tongue to each crevice of Minseok's mouth.  Almost anticipating Minseok jerking backward, Jongin is careful and alert at the same time; but Minseok doesn't jerk back, Minseok doesn't move.  Instead, Minseok molds to Jongin's every touch.

Before Jongin knows it, Jongin is lying on top of Minseok.  His hands have moved from Minseok's cheeks to his shoulders and they move even further down his arms.  This time, Minseok's pressing back into Jongin's lips, kissing back, and there are white hot sparks going off inside of Jongin's head.  It feels incredibly warm and somehow, he feels at _home_ for the first time in a long while.

Jongin's hands find Minseok's sides and the edge of Minseok's shirt.  And when Jongin makes contact with Minseok's skin, Minseok lets out a little moan that has Jongin's eyelids flying open and body jerking backward.

"Hyung!  I'm so- I didn't mean-  I mean- I'm so sorry!"

And Jongin is flustered because Minseok doesn't look at all surprised or embarrassed.  Instead, there's a pretty pink flush on Minseok's cheeks as he licks his lips.  There's a shine to Minseok's lower lip as he pouts just ever so perceptibly.

"Why'd you stop?" Minseok asks.

And Minseok's voice is ever so slightly whiny and very very precious, that Jongin leans forward again.  This time, Minseok's hands are also on Jongin's waist and it makes Jongin's head reel.  He thinks thoughts like, is it okay to be doing this?  Even if Minseok's pulling Jongin close, Jongin wonders: is this really happening?

Because lying in the hospital bed at night, Jongin had had a revelation about his feelings.  He'd come to the conclusion that, aside from the feelings of connection from being Partners, Jongin was falling in love with Minseok as a person.  And now, Minseok was in front of him.  Or, more accurately speaking, Minseok was below him, pulling Jongin down into his chest.  Jongin feels a little dizzy as Minseok pulls him down for another kiss.  He can't deny that these kisses are completely different from the chaste kisses they'd been sharing to be connected and charged as Partners.  So, was this Minseok's way of telling Jongin it was okay to love him?

Jongin's mind stops racing as Minseok's fingers entangle themselves in Jongin's hair.  His closes his eyes again as Minseok's tongue works its way into Jongin's mouth.  Minseok's hands too, move from Jongin's hair to his shoulders and down his back.  There are chills running down Jongin's spine and his hairs stand on end as Minseok's fingers stroke the small of Jongin's back, right above the slope of his ass.

Jongin's eyelids fly open a second time as he realizes that he's hard and that his hardness is pressed up against Minseok's thigh.  Minseok must realize it too because the flush on his cheek is deeper and he looks bashful.  But Minseok's hands are still firmly planted on Jongin's back and the next thing he says has Jongin gulping.

"It's okay, Jongin-ah.  It's okay.  Why don't we move to the bed?"

 

 

+++

 

 

The weather has been so beautiful these days and Jongin feels that this morning is extraordinarily so.  He breaks out into a grin as he stretches his body, arms above his head.  He's careful though because he's still naked under the sheets.  That, and Minseok is also still sleeping right next to him.  Oh, and Minseok is naked under the sheets too.

Jongin giggles, surveying their clothes-less state, and he sighs happily.

Minseok hyung is sleep with his mouth just slightly ajar and by the way his lower lip glistens, Jongin assumes he's been drooling on the pillow.  Maybe this is something that should kind of gross him out, but this morning in particular, the sleeping form of Minseok is the most lovable thing in the world to Jongin.

He stiffens his fingers in front of him, opening and closing his fist and sending odd flares of static into the air.  His body is feeling fully charged and his power feels so in control that it feels amazing.  He's never felt this kind of control before.  Jongin knows it's because Minseok is close by, knows that this is all because Minseok is his Partner.  And this fact makes Jongin feel all the more close to his power.  

It's a weird feeling since Jongin's always felt anger towards his powers rather than any kind of awe or gratefulness.  But with Minseok by his side and with this newfound control, Jongin, for the first time, feels thankful that he has been born with this unruly power.  After all, it had helped Jongin find Minseok and now, that's all that matters.

 

Perhaps it's the sound of the spasms of space that Jongin's power makes, but Minseok soon wakes up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmmm... what time is it?" Minseok asks, rolling over.

Jongin bends down to kiss Minseok on the cheek, grinning.

"It's almost eleven in the morning."

Minseok's eyelids fly open.

"Already?  Ugh, I never sleep in this late."

"It's okay" Jongin tells him, brushing the hair from Minseok's eyes.  "We worked out a lot yesterday night."

Minseok snorts, punching Jongin lightly on the shoulder.  Jongin rolls away in reaction to the hit, but soon rolls back, cuddling to Minseok's side.

"Hyung, I feel so happy" Jongin whispers, looking up at the ceiling.  "Sorry for feeling so happy when you must be sore."

There's a silence, but Jongin breaks it by snorting, not able to hold his laugh in.  Minseok slaps Jongin away and Jongin scuttles away to the bathroom.

"I'm washing up first, hyung.  You lie in bed a bit longer!"

 

 

+++

 

 

Minseok watches as Jongin's naked form rushes into the bathroom.  There's the click of the door closing and soon, the sound of water rushing.  The smile on Minseok's lips slowly vanishes.

Last night had been a first for Minseok.  He had been surprised to feel his heart beating so fast as they had kissed on the couch.  Minseok had been even more surprised at his own suggestion of moving it to the bed, but Kyungsoo's warning voice had been ringing in his ears.

'It's because Jongin's not confident in your guys' Bond yet...'  
'...you have to give that much more to your relationship...'  
'Have you guys been more intimate yet?'

And maybe Minseok hadn't thought of going this far when he had started kissing Jongin back.  But feeling Jongin's careful caresses and hearing Jongin's heart beating just as fast as his, Minseok had become drunk on the circumstances.  He could feel how scared and anxious Jongin was.  And as Jongin's touches had become more intimate, Minseok had thought about how much pain Jongin had been through already.  Minseok hadn't wanted Jongin to feel pain ever again.  And so, Minseok had inserted his fingers first, stretching himself out.  Jongin's hands had been shaking.

"Are you sure, hyung?" Jongin had asked with an equally shaky voice.

And if Minseok had been brutally honest, Jongin's fingers stretching him hurt.  It was an opening in his body that Minseok had never imagined using this way, not even with Junmyeon.  But Jongin's eyes had been so full of hope, so full of questioning and worry, that all Minseok wanted to do was reassure him.  All Minseok wanted to do was make Jongin feel good, make Jongin feel better.  And when Jongin had first thrust into him, Minseok had seen nothing but blackness due to the pain.  They had been careful and Minseok had prepared for the situation just in case, but nothing had prepared Minseok for this.

And yet, there was Jongin, sighing into his shoulder like he had won the world.  So, Minseok had opened his eyes through the pain, forcing himself to look upon Jongin's face.  It was hard to explain - that look of pleasure and awe on Jongin's face.  Minseok was sure it didn't mirror his own face, twisted in pain, and he was glad that Jongin's eyes were closed shut.  Perfect lips parted ever so slightly and a sheen of sweat all over his face, Jongin had looked ever so beautiful in Minseok's eyes.  And maybe it was Jongin's soft kisses on Minseok's forehead.  Or maybe it was how Jongin had whispered sweet promises and gratitude into Minseok's ear.  But by the time Jongin had asked "Can I move now, hyung?", Minseok had mostly forgotten about the pain.  Instead, Minseok had felt an overwhelming burst of _something_  and it had made him feel so vulnerable that Minseok had just buried his face in Jongin's shoulder, screwing his eyes shut.  And as Jongin had moved, carefully and slowly inside of him, Minseok had prayed silently.

' _Please, please, please let this boy be happy_.'

 

 

Now, the morning after, Minseok feels bared.  Not just physically, Minseok feels naked in the sense that he's been open to a connection that is more than he bargained for.  He hates himself for feeling this way and he hates the feeling of guilt it strikes when Minseok thinks of Junmyeon.  Would Junmyeon have woken up if he had had this type of connection with Junmyeon?  Had Minseok been holding back from Junmyeon?  Was it really Minseok's fault for Junmyeon still being in a coma?

Minseok covers his face with his hands, eyelids screwing shut.  He wonders if he's made a mistake, opening up to Jongin like that.  After all, Jongin was supposed to Partner with someone better than Minseok in the future, right?  Minseok was supposed to go back to being Junmyeon's Partner once Jongin found a more compatible Bound, right?

The questions still linger in Minseok's mind as Jongin finishes his shower.

"I'll make breakfast... or, oops, I guess it's lunch now, hyung" Jongin laughs as he ushers Minseok into the shower stall.

"You don't need help, do you?" Jongin teases.

And though Minseok smiles back at Jongin's teasing grin, the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Minseok just hopes Jongin doesn't notice, so he quickly closes the bathroom door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those in the states, i hope everyone is enjoying a day off for memorial day. :)


	9. Halcyon Days

The week of rest from training goes by quickly and it's all too soon that Minseok and Jongin find themselves back in the training center.

"You slacker" is the first greeting Jongin gets from Sehun.

Jongdae elbows Sehun, whispering something about being polite even if Jongin _is_ the same age.

And perhaps, normally, Jongin would have frowned at the accusation because it wasn't like Jongin had wanted to suddenly teleport to the hospital again.  But this time, Jongin just smiles leisurely, watching as Sehun blows a small gust toward Jongdae who stumbles backward.  In a huff, Jongdae, after greeting Minseok hyung, walks toward Baekhyun to complain.

Chanyeol is jumping up and down in front of Minseok, complaining about how it wasn't his fault that his paper bracelet accidentally caught on fire.  Minseok is laughing at the way Chanyeol is pouting.  And normally, Jongin would have felt a possessive little growl forming inside of him at the sheer closeness of Chanyeol to Minseok.  But today, Jongin's feeling pretty lenient when it comes to familiarity with his Minseok hyung.

He almost doesn't hear Sehun nagging and asking about what Jongin did on his week off.  Normally, Jongin would make up some story to satisfy Sehun's curiosity, but in the next second, Jongin's teleporting to where Baekhyun and Jongdae are standing.  Both of them jolt as Jongin appears in front of them.  But soon, both Jongdae and Baekhyun are laughing at the miffed expression on Sehun's face at being abandoned.  They giggle as Sehun stomps over to Minseok to complain, but the trainer is already calling them to attention.

"Numbers 99 and 88, no more vacation time.  Give me ten laps around the center.  Now.  Number 61, you too."

Jongin and Minseok giggle with each other as Chanyeol wails, "Not fair!"  And Jongin feels so happy at the normalcy of it all that he feels like he could soar.

Baekhyun and Jongdae each go into individual training with other trainers, splitting off into specialized rooms for power control.  Behind them, Chanyeol is complaining as he jogs half-heartedly.

"I'm not the one who had a week's worth of vacation" Chanyeol mutters.

Jongin tries to cheer Chanyeol up by teleporting back and forth until the trainer in charge reprimands him for it.  Instead, Minseok makes little ice cubes for Chanyeol to keep cool as he runs.  This, of all things, makes Jongin a little jealous.  After all, Minseok's never made cute little ice cubes for _him_ before.  But still, Jongin doesn't mind too much; for he knows, at the end of the day, Minseok is _his_  Partner.

 

 

+++

 

 

It's on a Friday when the trainer in charge proposes another group training game.

"Last time, you guys made a mess of the game.  And I know one set of Partners who didn't even try until the end."

The last comment makes Minseok wince, but he remains quiet as Minseok watches Jongin silently lower his eyes to the ground.

"This time, the game will be similar, but I'll put in some chances for you guys" the trainer continues.  "The game is this: each of you will wear a name tag on your backs.  The goal is to protect your Partner."

"What the heck, Mr. Lee, this is just like Running Man" complains Chanyeol.

"Are we stealing copyrighted work now, Sir?" Sehun teases.

The trainer clears his throat and continues.

"Each of you will pick a card from this stack and in it, you'll find the handicap.  Come on now.  Form a line."

By coincidence, the trainer stands in front of Minseok, so Minseok becomes the front of the line.  There's shoving behind him as Baekhyun and Jongdae fight for second in line, but eventually Baekhyun wins second.  Jongdae begrudgingly accepts third in line and Sehun slips in at fourth.  Chanyeol gets fifth and Jongin ends up being last.

Minseok takes his card.  When they are all done picking cards, Jongin comes up to Minseok to show him his.

"Hyung, I got the 'Reflect' card!  Now, if someone takes off my name tag, the other person gets eliminated."

There's a happy grin on Jongin's face.

"I have this one, so I can be free to protect you.  Okay, hyung?"

Minseok chuckles.  He had been afraid that he wouldn't be able to see Jongin this excited for a training game again, given the trauma of last time.  Looking around, Minseok sees each of the other Bound Partners whispering over their own chance cards.  Jongin's already entwining his fingers with Minseok's.  He's jiggling his legs, waiting for the trainer to begin the game.

"Let's just make this a quick game" calls out Baekhyun suddenly.

"Yah, what are you planning Byun Baekhyun?" asks Jongdae, suspicious.

"I just mean, let's not make the playing ground too large."

"That means no leaving the training center" explains Chanyeol.

"How is that fair?!" yells Sehun.

But the trainer in charge is already nodding in agreement.

"That's a good idea, Number 04.  Let's keep this short and sweet" Mr. Lee says.

"Why don't you make it sweeter, Mr. Lee?" adds Baekhyun.  "Winner gets to take Monday off?"

Mr. Lee, the trainer, scowls.  But eventually, he nods.  

"Alright.  Last one standing gets to take Monday off.  Got it?  Now, ready... set.  Let the game begin."

 

 

At the word 'begin', the trainees scatter and separate.  Jongin's the only one who stays close to Minseok, his Partner.  While the others seem to have 'divide and conquer' as their strategy, Jongin lingers at Minseok's side like a bodyguard.  Minseok wants to tell Jongin it's okay, that Jongin should remember that Minseok too has a chance card, after all.  But at the same time, Jongin's devotion to winning is cute and now that the game's started, there's no where private to tell Jongin about his chance card.

Chanyeol is the one to attack first.  He swipes at Jongdae's back, but Jongdae is too quick.  Jongdae screams incoherently at Chanyeol, but Chanyeol's already running in the opposite direction, going after Sehun this time.  Sehun, after Chanyeol had moved first, had gone for Baekhyun.  And while Baekhyun's on the defense, throwing light rays into Sehun's eyes to blind him, Sehun's got the height and the strength on Baekhyun.  Baekhyun runs as Chaneyol grabs Sehun.  But Sehun twirls just in time for the name tag to slip in Chanyeol's hands.

Chanyeol swears in frustration as he catches his breath.  This time Sehun's making his way toward Minseok, emitting gusts of wind to prevent Minseok from running away.  But two can play at that game, so Minseok creates a mini snow patch and Sehun's left foot sinks into it.  Implementing Chanyeol's dip in energy, Jongin teleports instantly to where Chanyeol is, except Jongin lands behind Chanyeol.  Carefully, before Chanyeol notices, Jongin plucks at Chanyeol's name tag.  There's a satisfying rip of the velcro and the trainer blows his whistle.

"Time out!"

Chanyeol's rolling on the floor in frustration and defeat, but he grins as Jongin's face falls.  There, behind Chanyeol's name tag is Chanyeol's chance card.

[OPPONENT: SIZE X2] it says.

The game starts again with the blow of the trainer's whistle, except now, Chanyeol is eliminated from the game and Jongin's name tag is now twice it's size - an easier target.  From the sidelines, Chanyeol cheers Baekhyun on and soon, Baekhyun emerges victorious with Jongdae's name tag in hand.

"Sehun-ah!  You're supposed to watch my back!" Jongdae whines.

"I was trying to get Jongin's!" Sehun retorts.

But Jongdae's now eliminated and he reveals his chance card.

[OPPONENT: + WEIGHTS] it says.

And perhaps if it was Jongin that had pulled Jongdae's name tag, it wouldn't have been such a big deal.  But Baekhyun continues the game with two heavy ankle weights, slowing him down considerably.

"It's okay!  Keep winning!" Chanyeol calls out.

"You better win, Sehun-ah!  You're our last hope!" Jongdae screams.

This time, when the game starts back up, both Baekhyun and Sehun aim for Jongin and Minseok, as they're the only ones who are still have both Partners still in the game.  Sehun switches targets and goes for Jongin, who keeps teleporting.  Baekhyun makes a grab at Minseok before Minseok can get the ice down to help Baekhyun slip.  Minseok and Baekhyun are hand in hand, almost grappling with each other.  At this close range, Baekhyun doesn't even try to use his powers.  All Minseok can do is make Baekhyun feel cold.  Baekhyun's shivering but still strong.  Minseok is contemplating overpowering him when Baekhyun makes his move.  Though weaker than Minseok, Baekhyun is quick as light and soon, Minseok's name tag is in Baekhyun's fist.

From the sidelines, Chanyeol cheers.  Minseok watches Jongin's face fall, but Minseok himself is calm.

The trainer blows his whistle, but then Baekhyun checks Minseok's chance card.

"Aw, hyung!" Baekhyun shouts, frustrated.

"What is it?!" asks Chanyeol and Jongdae.

And Minseok chuckles at the way Jongin's eyes widen, realizing that Jongin himself didn't check what Minseok's chance card had been.

[OWNER: REINCARNATION X1] it says.

"Minseok is still in the game" the trainer calls out, grabbing Minseok's name tag from Baekhyun.

 

When the game restarts, it's with renewed vigor that Baekhyun targets Minseok.

"This time, I'm gonna get you for sure, hyung!"

But the little ice slides that Minseok puts in Baekhyun's way has Baekhyun slipping and sliding all over the place. Minseok too, gets blinded Baekhyun's lights and fails to swipe Baekhyun's tag.

Meanwhile, Jongin uses the instance of Sehun being distracted by one of Minseok's ice patches to teleport behind Sehun and pull off his name tag.  The trainer blows his whistle and Jongin whoops in victory.  Jongdae's whining about how Sehun didn't try hard enough as Jongin reads Sehun's chance card.

[OPPONENT: + BELLS]

 

The jingling is pretty loud and even though Jongin can teleport, the sound takes away Jongin's element of surprise and stealth.  Still, it's two against one now and Baekhyun's on his feet all the time, trying to avoid both Jongin and Minseok.  Somehow, Baekhyun gets a better handle on his powers and keeps melting the little ice patches until finally, he's able to get close enough to Minseok.  They're wrestling with each other with Baekhyun's back to the wall so that Jongin can't get at it.  Baekhyun makes the lunge and Baekhyun's arm is behind Minseok's back, fingers enclosed around the tips of Minseok's name tag.  Minseok struggles, even going so far as to ice Baekhyun's shirt so it's too stiff to maneuver in.  Baekhyun is close, all he has to do is pull.  But right that second, there's a jingle and Baekhyun jerks back, only to find that his name tag is in the grasp of Jongin's hand.

Jongin's grin is victorious and he turns Baekhyun's name tag to check.  Instantly, Jongin's face falls.

[OWNER: PARTNER REINCARNATION X1]

"Baekhyun is out, Chanyeol goes in" the trainer says.

 

When Chanyeol comes back in, he goes straight for Minseok.  After all, Minseok's already used his chance card on reincarnating once and Chanyeol's got a second chance.  Jongin does his best to keep Chanyeol going after himself, but Chanyeol isn't easily distracted.

"Ouch!" Jongin cries as he tries to touch Chanyeol's name tag.

Chanyeol makes his tag too hot to touch.  His long arms encircle Minseok, trying to get at the tag behind Minseok's back.  But Minseok twirls in the opposite direction, chilling Chanyeol's body so Jongin can get at Chanyeol's name tag.  All three of them have sweat through their shirts now.  And Minseok's wishing this game were over, but the determination in Jongin's eyes is still fired up, so Minseok too tries his best.  However, all of them want Monday off from training.  Possibly, Chanyeol's desire for a day off is greater since Minseok and Jongin have had a week off already, albeit due to injuries.

Minseok turns his back to run away, but he miscalculates and slips on one of his own melted ice patches, which is now a puddle.  And Chanyeol's practically at Minseok's back when there's a jingle and Jongin teleports in front of Minseok, blocking Chanyeol.  And though he's been blocked, Chanyeol doesn't lose the opportunity.  Instead of Minseok's, Chanyeol rips Jongin's name tag off.

From the sidelines, Baekhyun lets out a cheer.  But Minseok turns to Jongin, grinning and hugging.  They jump up and down, much to Chanyeol's confusion.  But soon, Chanyeol takes a look at Jongin's chance card.

[OPPONENT: REFLECT X1]

"Chanyeol's out" the trainer says.  "The winner is Jongin and Minseok, last Partners standing.  Good job.  Now you get _another_ day off."

At the trainer's words, Minseok feels a little sheepish.  Perhaps they should have let the victory go to one of the other Bound Partners?  But the sheer joy on Jongin's face makes Minseok change his mind.  It had been worth it to try his best, Minseok thinks.  Jongin's soon hugging and lifting Minseok into the air, laughing.  Minseok doesn't really care that they're covered in sweat as the other trainees crowd around them.  Jongdae and Chanyeol pout for a bit, but soon, they're laughing right along with Jongin.

"You better buy us dinner!" Baekhyun shouts.

"Meat!  Buy us meat, hyung!" cries Chanyeol.

"And dessert!" adds Sehun.

Even the trainer in charge laughs, shaking his head.

"Alright, go wash up, all of you.  We're done for today, so you can eat whatever the hell you want for dinner."

 

 

+++

 

 

All in all, it's an exhilarating day in Jongin's opinion.  His heart is full from today's victory and his stomach is full from the meal of beef and noodles that Minseok had bought them.  He climbs into bed first, having washed up first.  There's a smile on his lips that he just can't control.

He waits patiently, listening to the steady stream of water from Minseok's shower.  Soon, Jongin's eyelids grow heavy.  Minseok's not out of the bathroom yet, but the water has stopped running and Jongin can hear Minseok brushing his teeth.  Just as Minseok is opening the bathroom door, Jongin's eyes start to close.  There's a slight warmth from the steam of Minseok's shower as Minseok turns off the lights.  There's a dip in the bed as Minseok sits on the mattress, but Jongin's half asleep now.  

It's right when Jongin's almost completely asleep that he hears Minseok's cellphone buzzing.  Jongin hears Minseok pick up.

"Hello?"

And Jongin doesn't hear the voice on the other end of the line, but he feels Minseok's body stiffen.  Still, the sleepiness from today's excitement and from the warm meal make Jongin's eyelids too heavy to open again.  All he registers is a murmured answer from Minseok.  What Jongin doesn't hear is Minseok getting back up, getting changed out of his pajamas, and leaving the apartment.

 

The next morning when Jongin wakes up, he wakes up to a cold half of the bed.  He walks out to the living room, confused.  And on the coffee table is a note, written hastily on the back of an old Chinese restaurant takeout ad.

 

[Went to visit Junmyeon.  
Urgent.  
Sorry.  Will be back soon.]

 

Jongin's heart freezes inside of his chest and drops so painfully that Jongin sinks to the floor.  Crouched down there, he cradles his head in his hands.

'It's okay' he tells himself.  'It'll be over soon.'

But the edges of him are already fuzzy and wavering.  In the next second, he's gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else is a running man fan? :D


	10. Lost

When Jongin opens his eyes again, he finds he's still at the apartment.  He hasn't teleported anywhere, but has just flickered out for a few seconds.  It still scares him and he's still upset about Minseok leaving during the night, but he's glad he hasn't ended up in some dark room.  More importantly, Jongin feels the betrayal welling up inside of him because Minseok had essentially snuck out, because Minseok hadn't woken Jongin up, because Minseok had left Jongin there.  But back in the darkest crevice of his heart, Jongin feels that he can understand, even if it's just a little.  He recalls his and Minseok's growing Bond and tries to imagine a world where they have to part.  Even if it's some kind of inevitable reason, even if they break their Bond and there's no reason for them to meet, Jongin thinks that he couldn't really stay away from Minseok forever.  If he were in Minseok's shoes, Jongin thinks he can understand why Minseok must go to Junmyeon, even with a new Partner.

Jongin closes his eyes.  He feels cold in more ways than one, so he crawls back into bed.  He puts the blanket over his head and tries not to be selfish.  He tries not to wish that he were Minseok's first and only Partner.

 

 

+++

 

 

 

Every call from Yoonju makes Minseok's heart plummet.  It's no better when Yoonju calls in the middle of the night to report that Junmyeon's breathing doesn't sound right.  Minseok races to the hospital immediately, delaying only to scribble a note to Jongin so he won't worry.  Things had been so happy with Jongin that, for brief moments, Minseok had allowed himself to forget about Junmyeon, lying at the hospital.

When Minseok arrives at Room 522, Yoonju is pacing the hallway outside.  She looks haggard and her eyes are bloodshot.   Her usually cleanly tied hair is unkempt.

"Yoonju-ssi, I came as soon as I could."

"Minseok-ssi" Yoonju says and her voice is cold as ice.  "I heard you've been doing well with your new Partner."

She flashes her teeth, but it's not a welcoming smile.  Minseok feels guilt grip his heart and a chill creep over his body.

"Yoonju-ssi, I'm sorry, can I check on Junmyeon first?"

Minseok reaches for the door, but Yoonju's words stop him.

"You don't even deserve to see Junmyeon any more" she says bitingly.  

Minseok sighs, gripping the handle of the door even harder.  But reality is reality and Minseok opens the door to make sure Junmyeon is okay.  Behind him, Yoonju continues talking.

"I can't believe that you call yourself Junmyeon's Partner."

 

 

 

Junmyeon's breathing is steady and back to its normal rhythm.  A nurse comes and checks Junmyeon's vitals, reassuring Minseok and Yoonju that Junmyeon is back to normal... or, as normal as he can be.  When Minseok steps out of the room, leaving Yoonju behind, the nurse informs Minseok that he needn't have come so late at night.

"To be honest, you could have come in the morning, but Yoonju-ssi was so insistent on calling you..."

The nurse looks at Minseok apologetically, but Minseok shakes his head.

"It's alright.  Thank you for checking on Junmyeon."

 

The nurse heads back to the main station and Minseok walks to the end of the hallway.  Once there, Minseok sees a familiar face.

"Jungwon-ssi?" Minseok calls out, hesitant.

It was the researcher who had tested Minseok's compatibility with Jongin. 

"Oh, hello Mr. Kim Minseok.  Here to visit Mr. Kim Junmyeon?"

"Yes, of course.  But what brings you to this part of the hospital?"

"I came to meet Dr. Yixing.  He's still working, you see."

"And so are you, apparently."

Jungwon laughs tiredly. 

"Yes, I am."

It's late and Minseok wants to get back to the apartment before Jongin wakes up and notices that he's gone.  So, Minseok opens his mouth to say his goodbyes, when he sees Jungwon hesitating to say something.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Jungwon-ssi?" Minseok asks.

"Yes, actually...  I know it's late, but could I possibly talk to you in a more private place?  It's important."

 

 

 

Two corridors down, they find an empty room.  Minseok's exhausted, not only from the day of training, but because he'd visited Junmyeon and shared his energy.  But the worried and grim look on Jungwon's face makes Minseok anxious and he concentrates on what Jungwon has to say.

"Minseok-ssi, I heard about Jongin's condition these days."

"Yes, he's doing well."

"Well, yes... but... I don't know if you've spoken to Kyungsoo sunbae..."

Minseok tries to recall the last time he'd spoken to Kyungsoo.  He'd spoken to Kyungsoo a few days before.

"I did speak to him, but..." Minseok frowns.  "I'm not sure what this is about."

Jungwon hesitates again and Minseok's not usually one to pry, but if it's about Jongin, Minseok doesn't want to be in the dark.

"Tell me Jungwon-ssi.  Please."

"Jongin's doing much better, it's true.  But, you know that we've done many tests on Jongin before he was bonded to you, right?"

Minseok nods.

"Well, we also tested Jongin's potential level.  It was through the roof."

"..."

"With ideal conditions, he should be at a 60% right about now, but he's not even reached 10."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not saying that you're not compatible with Jongin, Minseok-ssi.  You are.  You're very compatible.  Which is why it's so puzzling."

"..."

"Kyungsoo sunbae knows you better and he's not saying something, I know it.  I don't want to pry and you don't have to tell me everything.  But, there's something fundamentally wrong with the connection you and Jongin share.  Almost as if there's a block in the road that makes the connection faulty."

Guilt spreads like wild fire in Minseok's heart.  Not only was he forgetting Junmyeon in times of happiness with Jongin, but Minseok was also keeping Jongin from reaching his full potential by not breaking his Bond with Junmyeon.  Minseok sighs.  All of the sudden, he's exhausted and all he wants to do is sink into a warm bed.

Perhaps Jungwon sees the weariness in Minseok's eyes because he's quick to add some words.

"I know you two are working on it, Minseok-ssi.  Jongin's getting better and better every day.  I'm sure something will work out... but..."

Jungwon bites his lower lip, hesitating once again to tell Minseok.  Minseok is almost afraid to hear the next sentence, but Jungwon seems to think it's important.

"But if it doesn't... then, perhaps... perhaps it would be best to find Jongin another Partner."

This isn't something unexpected.  Perhaps it's a bit impolite, given that Minseok doesn't know Jungwon too much, but it's not something surprising.  It shouldn't be surprising because it's been something Minseok had taken to mind, even while Bonding with Jongin.  But hearing it from another person and hearing it when he's so vulnerable and overridden with guilt, does something to Minseok.

He takes a sharp intake of breath and it feels like icicles plunging into his heart, one by one.  It hurts.  It hurts like hell.  But the worse thing is that Minseok knows it's the best thing to do for Jongin.  

'I'm being selfish' Minseok thinks.  But the thought of losing Jongin, the thought of breaking their Bond, makes it hard for Minseok to breath.

And while Minseok's desperately trying to keep his head above water, Jungwon's still talking.

"Please think it over Minseok-ssi.  I know it's painful, but it may be the best for both of you.  If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me... or Kyungsoo sunbae."

With a quick nod, Jungwon leaves the room.  And it's then that Minseok falls to his knees.  He clutches at his chest because it feels as if his lungs aren't working.  He grabs at his throat because there's something there - a lump, a really large painful lump.  And he gasps for air as hot tears slide down his face.  

If even _imagining_ breaking their Bond was painful, how much more painful would the real thing be?

 

 

 +++

 

 

Minseok wanders the hospital absent-mindedly until morning.  He paces up and down each hallway, thinking about Jungwon's words.

Jongin could be great, greater than he was now.  So was Minseok holding him back?

Jongin was stable now and it wasn't like Minseok was never going to go back to Junmyeon, right?  

Everything points to this being the right path for them, and yet... Minseok's whole body hesitates at the decision.

At around 6 in the morning, he finds himself in front of Yixing's office.  Minseok's hesitating, wondering if he should even voice his reservations about going through with the Breaking of the Bond, when the door flies open.

Yixing nearly crashes into Minseok and they stare at each other with wide eyes until Yixing finally opens his mouth.

"I was just going to look for you."

"Me?"

Yixing's face is dark and it's not because he's stayed up all night working.

"I've received news."

"New about what?"

Sweat starts to form in Minseok's palms.  There are so many things that can go wrong in his life.  Yixing has to be specific.

"First, come in" says Yixing, looking around the hallway furtively.  "Let's speak quietly."

 

Inside Yixing's office, Minseok's so nervous that he can't bring himself to sit, even at Yixing's insistence.  

"Tell me" Minseok says.  "What news?"

"Do you remember when I told you about the double Partners?"

"Double?"

"The man in China who bonded with two Partners at a time.  I told you it could be done because I'd seen it done."

Minseok nods.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well..."  Yixing sighs, pressing his lips together.  "He's dead."

"What?"

"The man Bonded to two Partners.  He died.  No one knows the exact reason.  Theoretically, he was in great condition.  He had enough energy for two Partners even if he was easily tired out at times.  But he died two days ago.  It was so sudden that neither of his Partners could bring him back."

Minseok feels his heart thudding inside of his chest.  Without realizing, Minseok holds his breath because it feels like his heart will jump out of his throat.

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"It means, you need to stop" Yixing says gravely.  "You need to get rid of one Bond, Minseok.  It could be dangerous for you and your Partners."

Minseok's head jerks up.

"What about the man's Partners?  Were they hurt?"

"Currently, one is hospitalized and the other has lost control of his powers.  They're trying to contain him, but ... things don't look to good for the dead man's Partners either."

Minseok buries his head in his hands.  It seemed like the universe was pointing to the obvious.  And yet...

"There must be some way..." Minseok mumbles.

"Minseok-ah, think of Jongin... he'll go back to being in pain... the same pain you wanted to save him from.  And what about Junmyeon?"

Minseok looks up.

"Minseok-ah" Yixing continues, hand on Minseok's shoulder.  "Junmyeon could lose his life."

Minseok covers his face as tears fall without his permission.  His heart and head hurts too much.  He knows what he must do, but in no way is it easy.  He has to be brave, he tells himself.  Brave for both Jongin and Junmyeon.  And while Minseok's mustering the courage to do what he must do, Yixing stays with him silently.

 

 

 

 


End file.
